CHEATED? An Edward and Bella story
by karencullen2007
Summary: It's their wedding day! Only things don't go as planned, instead the bride runs away. But why? She doesn't go far as her truck breaks down. A stranger picks her up and takes her to his place. Only this stranger is hiding something. Will the groom find his bride? And when he does, how does he feel about his bride to be in someone else's arms. Darkward. Please read my summary inside!
1. Chapter 1:Nothing is as it seems

**Cheated?**

**Chapter one: Nothing is at it seems**

**Preread by EdwardSouthernbella**

**Betad by boosfanficter**

**Summary: It's their wedding day! Only things don't go as planned, instead the bride runs away. But why? She doesn't go far as her truck breaks down. A stranger picks her up and takes her to his place. Only this stranger is hiding something. Will the groom find his bride? And when he does, how does he feel about his bride to be in someone else arms. Darkward.**

**To those who sees the title and is easily scared away. This story is rather unique and you won't be disappointed at all. I DO NOT in anyway cadone Cheating in anyway or think its appropriate behavior. But I will say this is fan fiction and anything goes! And well, as does the story! Now up above I say there will be a DARKWARD. I have a few stories that says darkward But this one will take DARK in a whole new meaning. Just to warn some of you you will not like this Edward at first, but you will be surprised why you might fall in love with him all over again! There will be a HEA for E&B but caution it will NOT be the Edward we see on the movies! Happy Reading!**

**Bella's P.O.V**

Today was the day that I was marrying Edward. I had never been this nervous—or this happy—before in my entire life. Edward and I had been through so much to get to this point.

When I moved from Phoenix to Forks to live with my dad, I never in my life thought I would meet my future husband. Edward wasn't like other males. He was different and unique, and he was going to be mine, and I would be his.

Edward and I had decided—since we were both virgins—to wait until we were married before we had sex for the first time. Although, I kind of pushed Edward many times when we were kissing and making out, and he always had to put the brakes on the physical part of our relationship.

"I don't want to hurt you Bella and I could. You're just so...fragile," he would tell me.

I had bought Edward a special wedding present that I wanted to give to him before the ceremony. Normally I knew the bride and groom didn't see each other before hand, so the groom wouldn't see the bride in her wedding dress, but this couldn't wait.

When I got upstairs and went to his door, I heard a groan. It sounded like a woman. I didn't know what to do, but when I looked into the key hole, I saw something so terrifying that it would change my life forever.

Edward was with Tanya—together. She was on top of him, while he held her hips as they laid on the bed together kissing. She was groping his cock and using her hands to give him an orgasm.

"Should we tell Bella about us?" Tanya said continuing to grope his hard cock.

"No. I don't want her to get hurt," he replied, grunting.

I pulled my head back and cried silently, before I ran downstairs and into my truck.

I couldn't believe him! Why did he do this to me?

I sat there for a couple of minutes, then turning the key, the engine roared to life and I drove away, with tears streaming down my cheeks. I didn't know where to go. I couldn't go to Jacob; he probably hated my guts for agreeing to marry someone other than him. I couldn't go to my dad; he was still mad at me for getting engaged to Edward in the first place. I couldn't go to my mom; she was at Charlie's house. She was staying there to go to mine and Edward's wedding, and I knew she'd still talk me into marrying Edward, no matter what he did.

So I decided to run away where no one would find me; where no one would see me anymore.

Good bye Forks, and hello to the sunniest place you could find—besides Africa, my old home—Arizona.

**A/N: So what do you all think of this Cheaterward? Also Big exciting news!**

**Hey Cheated Readers, Cheated? has been nominated on Twifanfiction recs! Vote each day till March 1st! Go here: twifanfictionrecs (Remove spaces!) Link is also on my Profile page here, on my FB group pages too!**


	2. Chapter 2:Gettng Ready

**Cheated?**

**Chapter two getting ready**

**Pre-read by EdwardSouthernBella**

**Betad by boos fanficter**

**Edward:**

I was getting dressed for the wedding, and was feeling guilty about the things I had done before Bella and I got engaged. Bella and I were not your ordinary couple. You see I'm a vampire who exists among the humans with my family coven, the Cullens. We don't drink blood from humans; we feed off animals in the woods. We moved to Forks from Canada, to blend in, and this is where I met Bella, over a year and a half ago in high school.

Bella had moved from Phoenix to live with her dad and Chief of police, Charlie. Her mom had remarried a minor league baseball player and he traveled a lot, so Bella moved in with her dad so her mom could travel with her new husband. Bella and I had started dating after a few month of her coming here. Along the way she found out what our secret was, and we had been together ever since. We'd had a few bumps along the way, but what relationship doesn't? While Bella and I were still virgins, we'd still make out, but it was important to me that we waited until our wedding to make love.

But I had a secret that would surely break us.

I had to tell Bella about me and Tanya-I wanted to tell her. It was a secret that I had been hiding from her and my family. I had been practicing with Tanya, so I wouldn't hurt Bella when we made love on our honeymoon for the first time.

Tanya had been helping me for the past two months. I knew that I wanted to lose my virginity to Bella, but didn't want to end up killing her. So I used Tanya; who was a close family friend. She'd always had a thing for me, and when she offered to help, I was shocked at first but then was happy to do so.

As I dressed into my tuxedo, I was thinking of ways to tell Bella, but I wanted to wait until our honey moon.

I heard a knock on my window; I looked and saw Tanya smiling and waving. I smiled and nodded my head for her to come in.

"So, today is the day?" she said sitting by me and looking to the ground. "You know, we could try one last time before you say "I do"." She looked back up to me.

I sighed. I knew she wanted to "officially" have sex with me. We'd only had oral sex, and made out, while she would me get off, and since Tanya was gracious enough to help, I didn't want to hurt her feelings.

I nodded and she smiled, before she took off her dress, while I unbuckled my belt and pulled down my pants. I looked at her; she only had a bra on and nothing else.

Meaning; she had no underwear-if you really want to know.

"Lay down," she instructed.

I listened to her and laid down on my sofa.

She walked up to me and pulled my boxers down to my ankles then got on top of me. She grabbed my dick and began palming it in her hand; rubbing it as she worked me for an orgasm. She then put her mouth down on it taking my whole cock into her mouth, groaning with me.

I didn't love her, but having oral sex was great pleasure. Even if you do it with someone you don't love; it's still something great.

She moved up and down on my shaft, taking it all in until it hit the back of her throat. I started panting a little. The pleasure kept getting higher every time Tanya sucked on it further.

It felt so good, but it would have felt even better if Bella was the one on top of me.

We had been doing this for forty five minutes, when I heard someone come upstairs, but I was too in the mood of pleasure to even notice or care of who it was.

"Should we tell Bella about us?" Tanya asked, before sucking harder.

"No. I don't want her to get hurt," I said grunting. I was close to having an orgasm.

I heard footsteps running downstairs, but I didn't want to look; I needed this.

Tanya grunted and I felt her cum; I came seconds later. We stayed still for a couple of minutes, before Tanya got off of me and got dressed.

"Have a nice wedding and honeymoon, Edward. Bella is one lucky girl," she said as she was ready to leave.

"She is," I said, fixing my shirt and putting some cologne to block the smell of her off me.

With that Tanya left and I got ready for the wedding.

"AHHHH!" someone screamed from downstairs.

The next thing I knew Alice came running to my room looking anxious. I was nervous, hoping she didn't have a vision of me and Tanya.

"Edward. Do you know where Bella is?" she asked looking concerned.

I sighed in relief that she didn't know about Tania and I, but was suddenly worried for Bella.

"No. Why?" I asked her.

"I knew you were going to say that. Bella ran away," Alice said, before running downstairs.

I was shocked. Why had she run away? And when?

I had to find her before the wedding started, and I had a feeling about something.

_Oh no_.

I stopped in the middle of the hallway. "Oh shit," I muttered to myself.

Bella must have been the one I heard running down the stairs. She must have saw Tanya and me, then ran away. I had to find her and explain to her.

Damn it! Why had I done this? I didn't want to lose my angel.

As I decided on what I had to do, I started remembering our days in the meadow. How her mahogany hair had shone in the sun. Her lips were bruised from our kissing and making out, and her hair was a little messy from my hands, as we'd laid on the blanket just holding and kissing each other.

I knew I had to be gentle with Bella, because I could break her, but there was a part of me that wanted to just ravage her body. I mean, the curves she had, and her breasts. However, I'd tried to always be a gentleman with her, because that's what she deserved; to be cherished.

But I also knew that I had to find her and explain what I had done and, why I'd done it. She would listen to me, and forgive me, and then we would get married.

I refused to lose my mate because of my stupidity.


	3. Chapter 3:Going away?

**Cheated**

**Chapter 3**

**Pre-Read By EdwardSouthernBella**

**Beta by boos fanficter**

**Bella:**

I had to get away. How dare he cheat on me with her! He knew I was better than her!

To be honest though, I couldn't blame him. I mean, with her flawless skin, her long blond hair and gorgeous glowing eyes, she was so much prettier than me. I was stupid to think he would only want me.

I went home as fast as I could to pack up the things I was going to need. I turned around to see if I'd need anything from my desk, but the only thing I saw was a picture of me and Edward hugging and laughing.

I cried a little bit; I was so stupid for believing in everything that he and I had together.

Wow. Everything changed once you found out the truth.

I walked to the picture and put it face down so I couldn't see it anymore, then finished packing and headed toward the kitchen. I wrote Charlie a short note saying I couldn't marry Edward, and that I would call him, before I rushed into the truck, putting my bag of clothing onto the back seat, and turned the engine on.

I was going to be leaving Forks behind. I hated to leave Charlie, but this was the only way I could get over Edward and start a new life of my own.

**Edward:**

Where could she be?

Using her scent to track her, I checked everywhere I thought she could be. I checked the woods for the past forty five minutes, before I checked her house.

She wasn't anywhere.

"Forget it, Alice, she's gone," I growled once I'd returned to the house.

"No, I won't forget it! " Alice sobbed.

I hesitated. I couldn't tell her that it was me who made Bella leave. But I had to get her back. She was mine, and no one else could ever have her. I didn't care if I'd cheated on her. It was her I loved-not Tanya.

So I told Alice.

"Do you want to know the reason why she left?" I confessed, glaring at her.

She stopped checking her phone and looked at me. "What?"

"Because she saw me with Tanya. She saw me with Tanya on top of me. So she ran away," I yelled.

Alice was mad.

Overhearing, Rose came in and glared at me. "I didn't like Bella, but how could you do that to her? She was going to be your wife in a couple of hours, and you did that to her!" she yelled at me before storming off.

Someone slapped me, and I looked and saw Alice. She was furious—she should be. She stormed off behind Rose.

I didn't care how, but I was going to get Bella back and make her marry me. She would be mine forever.

She was all I thought about, and how she affected my soul. She was a part of me.

My heart was heavy with a mixture of love and darkness. I knew I'd hurt her, but she needed to know she was mine.

"I will make her mine again," I vowed out loud.

**A/N: so what do youy all think of darkward?**


	4. Chapter 4:Longest Ride

**Cheated**

**Chapter 4**

**Pre read by Edward Southern Bella**

**Beta by boos fanficter**

**Bella:**

It was one of the longest truck rides I'd driven in my entire life, and I ended up pretty much in the middle of nowhere when my truck just broke down. I tried to use my cell, but there was no service.

_Great!_ I thought to myself.

It was getting dark and cold; I started to shiver. It was getting too dark for my truck to be visible, so I waited in my truck for the sun to come up in the morning; I wouldn't walk alone at night.

I waited, and waited, and waited…

All of a sudden, two lights came up the road. I smiled, thinking my luck was improving. I got out of my truck and waved my arm. The driver obviously saw me because the car slowed down and pulled over to the side of the road-on the opposite side of the street of where I'd broken down.

The person got out, and I quickly realized it was a man, and that he was alone. He had brown hair, high cheek bones, and obvious, cute dimples.

He was hot!

As I walked towards him I looked into his eyes to see if he was one of _them_. Nope. At least, his eyes looked human.

This could be exactly what I needed; no complex emotions involved here, and free from the drama that seemed to follow my life.

"Hi," he said as he walked to my truck.

"Hey," I said back.

"Your truck broke down?" he asked, looking toward my truck then at me.

I sighed and nodded. "Wish it broke down later. I kind of need to get somewhere," I said rubbing my truck like it was a pet.

He smiled a little. "Well you can ride with me, if you want," he offered, nodding his head towards his car. He looked a little nervous.

I smiled. "Of course. I don't like being stuck in the middle of know where with a broken down truck," I said a little flirtatiously.

I walked towards him and he smiled again.

"I'm Isabella Marie Swan," I said sticking my hand out for him to shake.

He took my hand and shook it. "And I'm Derek Riley."

After he let go, we walked to his car.

Well, this was going to be an interesting night.

**A/N: So who is this stranger and what does he want with Bella?**


	5. Chapter 5:Back to Forks?

**Cheated**

**Chapter 5: Back to Forks?**

**Pre read by EdwardSouthernbella**

**Beta by boos boy Please read the AN at the bottom.**

**Bella:**

"So, where are we headed?" I asked him.

"Forks," he answered simply.

My eyes widened. It was where I was running from. "Why?"

"Because, I live there," he said looking at me closely without turning his head.

"You do? I have never seen you around," I said laughing oddly.

"Thanks. I just moved there a week ago. Do you live around here?" he asked with a little hope in his voice.

"Yeah, well, I used too," I said sighing and looking at the window.

"Used too?" he pressed.

"I had some problems there. I had to leave. Then I met you," I explained.

We didn't say anything else, and it was quiet for the rest of the drive. I closed my eyes and put my head back.

Twenty minutes later, Derek turned off his car and shook me gently awake; I had fallen asleep.

I opened my eyes and looked around at where he lived. It was nice; it was a small little house.

"Well, this is home," he said smiling before he got out of his car.

I smiled back and exited the car behind him. We walked up to the front porch and he opened the door.

"Cool house," I said, looking around.

"Thanks. Would you like something to drink? Tea, coke; water?" he asked.

"Water," I answered, and he walked to the kitchen, returning with iced water, then sat down patting the spot next to him for me to sit.

"Why are you being so nice to me? You don't even know me?" I blurted out. I was shocked that I was so blunt.

He laughed. "Because it's not every day that I can help a beautiful girl like you."

"Thanks," I said quietly, blushing.

"So, do you wanna tell me why you ran away from home?" he asked me.

How did he know? I mean, I didn't say anything like that. "How did you know that?" I asked him.

"Hmm... because I figured a pretty girl like you has a family to go home to," he said gently.

"My family... it's complicated. I just couldn't live there anymore."

"So, no boyfriends either? I find that very surprising." He chuckled.

"Let's just say that we are over. I broke up with him. And well, my parents wouldn't understand why, so I just took off. Is it okay if I stay here for a while?" I asked him, batting my eyelashes.

His smile turned into a smirk as he said, "Bella, you can stay as long as you want, pretty girl."

Derek leaned closer to my face and kissed my lips gently, whispering, "You're so beautiful."

I blushed and cleared my throat. I know, I probably shouldn't have kissed him, but he was so nice-and hot. Besides, Edward started this, and I really wanted to enjoy Derek. The way he looked at me…

I wanted to get rid of the pain I was feeling.

He sighed then stood up. "Why don't I make us some pizza, then you can have my bed, okay?"

I nodded.

We ate the frozen pizza, before I changed into a shirt and shorts. Then after saying goodnight to him, I laid down in his bed. His pillow smelled like him; it had a musky but sweaty smell.

I sighed and before I knew it, I was out like a light.

**Derek:**

After finding Bella broken down on the side of the road, I couldn't believe my luck. I pretended to not know who she was, but I knew she was Edward's Bella, especially after the way he talked about her when we had met.

He was out hunting years ago. His coven was like a family, and all of them were paired off except Edward. He was one of those who didn't... well, Edward was very picky about women. He didn't like shallow girls who were full of themselves; such as Tanya and the others we had run into from time to time.

Edward and I would sometimes meet up in the woods, and hunt together. I would often talk about my conquests. However, there was one time when he and I met up, and all he would talk about was this girl, Isabella swan. He talked nonstop about her hair; her chocolate brown eyes; and her curves. He also mentioned that they were engaged to be married. I couldn't believe he'd fallen in love with a human, but after seeing her picture I could see why he was in love with her.

But, Tanya told me about how much she adored Edward and she thought she was best suited for him. So, we came up with a plan for her to get Edward and for me to get what I wanted.

Edward had told Tanya in confidence that he and Bella were waiting until they got married to have sex for the first time.

"Tanya, maybe you could suggest to Edward to, you know, practice? You could tell him, that you'd be glad to "help" him out," I suggested.

She did approach him about the subject, and although he did turn her down at first, with a little probing on her part he relented. I told Tanya, that if she truly wanted Edward she should make sure they were caught together so Bella would stop the wedding.

Never in all my existence did I think that it would happen. In fact, this plan had worked out so much better. Instead of Bella confronting him, she just ran away.

Lucky for me her truck broke down, prompting me to save the damsel in distress.

**A/N: So just what will happen between the stranger and Bella. Just who is this guy and will he hurt Bella? Is he as nice as he seems or is he dangerous?**

**Also, I have had lots,lot,lots of reviews lately for Edward and Bella not to be together at the end. So if your NOT an Edward lover this story is NOT for you!**


	6. Chapter 6:Looking for Bella

**Cheated**

**Chapter six**

**Pre read by Edward SouthernBella**

**Beta by boosfanficter**

**Edward:**

I wasn't sure where to look for Bella, but I needed to start somewhere, so I started at her house. I didn't really care that I'd hurt her feelings. She was human; she would get over it, and when she did, we'd be together again.

This time we'd be together forever.

I drove to her house, parking a block away so she wouldn't see me, when I heard someone behind me. I turned, just as my sister attacked me.

"You dick!"Alice screamed.

"Alice, get off me!" I yelled at her.

She stood up and smacked me so hard, it made my head turn.

"How dare you do that to Bella!" she yelled, angry that I'd hurt her best friend.

"I did it for her protection. I didn't want to hurt her!" I yelled back. Bella was so fragile and I couldn't take the chance of hurting her, but yet I did hurt her emotionally.

"You're so stupid, Edward!" Alice said before she ran back towards the house.

I climbed up into Bella's window to her bedroom; there was nothing but old posters. No Bella. I then looked in her closet and noticed her suitcase was gone. I scanned through her stuff seeing what was missing, before I ran downstairs at vampire speed, further scanning the room. I found a note from Bella to Charlie. It read:

_Dear Charlie,_

_I'm sorry to just leave like this, but I can't marry Edward. I can't go through with it. So, I'm leaving. I will call you once I'm settled. I love you, dad. _

_Bella._

I crumpled up the note and growled.

If she thought she could run from me, she was dead wrong. I'd be damned if she ran off and found someone else.

_She's mine dammit! _

The phone rang interrupting my thoughts. I picked it up, hoping it was Bella. "Hello," I answered.

"Oh, Edward, it's you. I was hoping she went home. I was checking to see if she was there. Did you find anything?" Charlie asked me.

Charlie and I had become close since Bella and I had worked things out. My family moved away but we came back. I couldn't live without her. I won her heart again, and we'd planned on getting married. I had earned Charlie's trust again, and he was glad she and I were getting married.

Only I screwed up.

But not for long; I would find her.

"Yeah, she left a note saying she was leaving. She didn't say where, though."

I didn't tell him the reason she'd left. What he didn't know wouldn't hurt him.

Charlie informed me he'd put out an APB on her, and that someone surely had seen her. He promised to keep me posted.

I knew if Bella had left she would have taken her truck. So I followed her scent along the highway until I eventually found her truck abandoned by the side of the road. When I got closer it wasn't just her scent I smelled in the air, but someone else's. It was musky. I knew that scent from somewhere, but wasn't sure where I recognize it from?

However both scents ended a little up the road. She must have hitched a ride with him.

I growled, "Bella, you can't hide from me forever. I will find you. I will make you understand that you're mine and that I'm possessive of you. Today was supposed to be the start of us; the rest of our lives together.; husband and wife. Bella, you will see just how much I love you. You will see that we belong together."

**Bella:**

I woke up in a place I didn't know. I shot straight up, looking around quickly, before I remembered Derek. I smiled, then got up and got dressed and went to the living room to look for him.

"Derek?" I called.

"In the kitchen!" he yelled back.

I walked to the kitchen, smelling something good. Derek was cooking some bacon and eggs. When I walked in the room he looked up and smiled.

"Hey, sleepy head," he said with a small chuckle.

I blushed and took a seat at the small dining table that was in the kitchen.

He served the food on two plates, before walking over to me and placing one in front of me. He sat down and we both started to eat.

"Let's get to know each other," he said looking at me.

I nodded. "So how old are you?" I asked.

"I'm twenty, and you?" he asked.

"Eighteen," I said picking at my food.

He was quiet for a minute. "Really? I thought you were the same age as me," he said stuffing bacon in his mouth.

"People always say that. It's just that I act older then I really am. So, yeah, thanks," I said.

He laughed a little, and I was about to ask him something else when the doorbell rang.

He looked toward the door, then at me. "You can get it of you want," he said picking up the plates.

I smiled and got up, headed to the door, before opening it.

I gasped. The person I least expected to see was standing right in front of me.

**Derek:**

It was the next morning and after watching Bella all night I decided to make us some breakfast.

Yes, I watched her sleep. How could I not? She was the most amazing creature. She was so cute when she mumbled and talked in her sleep. Although, she did say his name a few times, she also smiled and said my name with such conviction.

I had no idea how Edward didn't mark her. She was so exquisite. However; while he was out of the picture, this was my chance.

Once she woke up and came into the kitchen, I served us breakfast and we began to get to know each other more. After we finished, I was taking the dishes to the kitchen when there was a knock at the door. I knew it wasn't Edward, but I was curious who it was. I didn't really know anyone here yet.

I asked Bella to answer the door, and as she did, I heard her gasp.

**A/N: Did Edward find her or was it someone else instead? Just what will Edward do when he does find her? Hmm Derek is even more interesting as we go along? Just what are his motives?**


	7. Chapter 7: A Guest?

**Cheated?**

**Chapter seven**

**Pre read by Edward Southern Bella**

**Beta by boosfanficter**

**Bella:**

"Rose?" I said in shock.

What was she doing here? All that I could do was just stare at her. I was so shocked; I didn't know what to do but just gaze at her like a freak.

"Can I come in?" she asked with a small, sad smile.

Should I let her in? Did she deserve my new happy self? Was she here because Edward told her to be?

I had so many questions to ask her, but at the same time, I couldn't even stand to see her here. I wished she would just minbd her own business, and be on her way.

"Why Rose? Why should I let you in?" I demanded in a rude tone.

"Because, I'm here to say sorry about the way I have been rude to you. And please believe me when I say this; I had no idea that Edward was gonna do this to you," Rose said to me quietly.

Well, her eyes did appear to be sincere. She looked like she was telling the truth. But of course she was a vampire after all; she could easily deceive anyone.

.

"How can I trust you? You don't even like me," I whispered.

"Bella, I do like you. Well, kind of. It's just the choices that you are making in life is what I don't like. To tell you the truth, Bella, I care about you and what you do with your life. It's just that I want you to have human experiences before you turn into one of us," she said while looking behind me at the door.

I didn't know what to say. I never knew that she felt like this, and it really looked like she was telling the truth.

I sighed. "Come on in."

Stepping back to give her some space to come through the door, she walked in and stopped to turn around; waiting for me to close the door.

I walked into the living room, and sat down. She sat beside me.

"So, no offense, but why are you really here?" I asked.

She laughed a little. "Because the whole family just found out that Edward cheated on you on your wedding day," she answered in one breath.

I stopped breathing. "They all know?"

"Yes. He just blurted it out when we were looking for you."

"What did you guys do to him after that?"

"Everyone is mad at him, but me and Alice were the ones who showed our anger."

"What did you guys do?" I asked giggling a little bit.

"Well, Alice yelled in his face for a while, and then I slapped him," she said smirking.

I laughed. "Man, I wish that was on video. I would have loved to see his expression!"

She laughed with me and nodded. I was about to say something more, when I heard a little noise from behind me. I looked right up and saw Derek looking at us both. I was a little worried that he might have heard our conversation.

"Bella, who is this?" Rose said looking at Derek then at me.

"Mmmm. Derek. My..." I didn't finish the sentence. I had no idea what he was right now.

"I'm her new boyfriend," Derek said smirking at me.

I blushed. I really didn't consider him my boyfriend, but at the same time it was nice to have him think so.

"Well, well, well ... Bella. Congrats. You have a boyfriend already and it was just a couple of days ago from the... last day of—well you know what I am saying," Rose said nervously. She was being careful to not give too much away.

"Last day of what?" Derek asked looking at me.

"Last day of... well living in our home with my sister. Right?" I lied while nudging Rose a little.

"Yeah. I'm Bella's sister, Rose," she said smiling and waving and Derek.

"Well, I guess beauty runs in the family," Derek said looking at me.

I blushed again.

"I gotta get to work. Boss called and said I need to be there ASAP. So I will be home later," Derek said giving me a quick peck on the cheek and walking to the door.

"Okay. Bye," I said.

I heard the door close, then his car door open and close, before the engine started and he drove away.

Once it was quiet again, I looked at Rose. She looked happy.

"Why are you so happy?" I asked laughing a little at her face.

"Because he said he's your boyfriend."

"Rose, I just met the guy yesterday," I explained.

"Did you guys talk a little and get to know each other?"

"Yeah. Well, kind of…"

"What do you mean, 'kind of'?"

I was quiet for a minute. "I mean, we met yesterday. He picked me up, drove me here to his place, got me something to drink, then we, kind of... kissed. It was sweet," I said.

I heard her gasp and squeal like a little kid on Christmas.

"Oh my gosh, Bella! I am so happy for you!" she yelled.

I looked at her. "You are?"

"Yes! I'm actually happy for you."

"You are?" I repeated.

"Yes, and he's hot," she said looking at the ceiling and tilting her head. It looked like she was daydreaming.

I slapped her arm and laughed at her. "Well, anyway, since your here. Stay with me until he gets back. I want all three of us telling him some important stuff."

She nodded fast. "Of course, Bells. Anything for you!" She smiled and gave me a hug.

**Derek:**

I thought I had heard a noise in the woods. At least, I came up with a good reason to leave Bella for a while. She didn't ask any questions, and that was helping me right now. Edward was such an idiot, and Tanya had better keep her end of the plan. I didn't need him coming around trying to win her back. Besides, I was going to get her to spread them tonight when I got home. I was going to take advantage of her vulnerability.

She wouldn't know what hit her when I was done.


	8. Chapter 8: A Confrontation and Dinner?

**Cheated?**

**Chapter 8**

**Pre read by Edward Southern Bella**

**Beta by boos fanficter**

**Edward:**

I was in a town just outside of Seattle, where Tanya was living in the mountain area. She told me she was alone, and that her family had gone hunting. I got out of the car, ran to her front door and banged on it.

It was quiet for a minute, before I heard footsteps. The door opened and Tanya stood before me in a tight dress. It was a skin tight dress that showed off her thighs. At least, she was wearing underwear.

I looked down; she had no shoes on. When I looked at her face again, she was smiling. "See what you like, Edward?" She turned around trying to model for me.

"To tell you the truth, Tanya, no, I don't like what I see," I said through gritted teeth, pushing her aside to get through the door.

She frowned a little.

I looked at her for a second, and then looked around, noticing she had some guests. "Having a party?" I asked her walking into her living room.

"No. I just had some guests over. But we didn't do anything," she finished quickly, as though she was afraid that I would think that she was cheating on me.

I rolled my eyes. "Look, Tanya, I need to talk to you. Bella knows about what you and I did. That's why we didn't get married, and I'm here because I know you didn't force me into this, however, I do feel you took advantage of me," I said sitting down on the couch.

"Edward, all I did was what you asked. It isn't my fault that Bella found out. How did she anyway?" Tanya asked sitting close to me.

"While we were in the middle of it I heard someone running down the stairs. Later Alice said she couldn't find her anywhere, so I put it all together. Ugh, I have to find her, Tanya!" I yelled tugging at my hair, before I stood again and paced the floor.

"Oh, we can continue and go all the way. I like you, Edward, and I think you like me too," she said attempting to kiss me.

I glared at her. "Don't you get it? She left me because I—we—ugh! I never wanted this to happen. All I was trying to do was get a little bit of relief so that she and I could have a honeymoon free of fear, and now... You know what?" I asked her.

She looked at me. "What?"

"When I find her I will explain that you were only helping me and that I love her. That you were just helping me with my coping mechanism. She has to understand why I did it."

She smiled. "Edward, why don't you take this as a sign that you and her don't belong together. We do, Edward. It's time you see that."

She put her hand on my crotch. I groaned a little at the feeling. She began rubbing me, going up and down. I grabbed her hand and shoved it away.

"Look, I don't want to do this anymore. I want Bella; not you. I've never liked you. I just wanted to practice with you so I wouldn't hurt her!" I yelled, before I got up and walked to the door.

"Baby, wait," she grabbed my arm.

I grabbed Tanya this time. "Look here, Tanya, I don't love you. I don't love you. Bella is it for me, and when I find her and explain she and I will get married."

"Do you really think she'll ever forgive you, Edward? I'm glad she caught us," Tanya said to me looking into my eyes.

I couldn't believe she actually said that. Did she do this on purpose? Oh my god, she did! She wanted Bella to find us.

"Do you think I care about you and your feelings, Tanya. I'm going to find Bella and when I do she and I will get married," I repeated my convictions.

"Yeah, well, what if she's found someone else by now, huh? What then?" Tanya asked snidely with her hands on her hips.

I laughed darkly. "So what if she is with someone else. That won't last long, because when I get my hands on the bastard that touches my Bella, he will get exactly what he deserves."

With that I left, and continued my search for Bella.

I wasn't the same, nice Edward as I was before, and if Bella was with someone else—let's just say that what I'd do to him wouldn't be pretty.

**Bella:**

Rose and I were talking about movies, while we were watching a funny movie called Grown Ups with Adam Sandler.

"So how did you find me?" I asked looking at her.

"Alice," she explained smiling at me.

I nodded my head and rolled my eyes. "Of course—wait. Why didn't she come?"

"She thought you were mad at her."

"Why would I be mad at her?"

"Because of what Edward did to you. He's being a dick, Bella."

I laughed. "Dickward?"

"Yep. That's his new name."

"That's a good nickname."

She nodded in agreement.

"So where is Emmett?"

"Home. He never stops talking about you. He really misses you; they all do."

I half smiled because I missed all of them too. "I'll visit them when the time is right."

"That's a good idea, but maybe we should visit you-incase Dickward comes home."

"You're probably right. Maybe tomorrow?"

She looked at me. "Are you sure?"

"Of course I'm sure. You all had no idea of what Eddie boy did to me, and you're my family, married or not. So, yeah, tomorrow."

She smiled, and then gave me a great big hug.

"Hey," I said looking at her, "wanna spend the night?"

She smiled. "Really, are you sure? I don't want to keep you lovers down."

I laughed. "No it's fine. I want you guys to get along anyway. So why not start now?"

"That sounds like a great idea, and the family will be happy that you've moved on."

"I think they will too." I smiled.

And for the first time, I was happy.

**Derek:**

I could hear their conversation. No, Rose was going to have to leave soon. I needed to get Bella alone and charm her.

I had driven to the grocery store to buy essentials for a romantic night. She would love a steak dinner and flowers to get her in the mood. I would do more for her in one night than Cullen ever did. She wouldn't be able to resist, and she might even get a massage.

I had to hand it to myself; I had never done this much for another girl. But Bella was not just any girl. She was the key part in my plan to ruin him. If only he could see us in the midst of what I was going to do.

I just gave myself a great idea. I would record everything we did, and then I would find him. Bella would be by my side grinning when I showed him the proof of our love. I'd have the ultimate revenge by fucking her in front of him.

**A/N: So will Edward find Bella? And what will happen when he does? What about her and Derek? Will she develop feelings for him too?**


	9. Chapter 9:Getting Off?

**Cheated?**

**Chapter 9**

**Pre read by Edward Southern Bella**

**Beta by boos fanficter**

**Bella:**

Rose and I continued to talk until we heard Derek's car in the driveway, then the car door open and shut.

She looked at me. "Your man's here."

I rolled my eyes and laughed.

He wasn't my man, just someone I'd made friends with and was staying with.

"Hey, Derek," Rose said, as he came inside the house.

Derek looked up and smiled. "Hey, Rose. How have you been?"

"I'm okay. I miss my boyfriend, but I missed my sister, too."

I smiled at her, and she smiled back.

While he went to the bedroom to change clothes, Rose and I waited for him. It felt a little awkward, because I was so used to all of the Cullens. But... it was something we'd have to get used to.

Derek walked back to the living room and sat in an armchair. "So…" Derek said.

"So," I said back.

"Yep," said Rose.

It was quiet for a minute, before I decided to talk, "I feel sad that my sister and my new boyfriend haven't properly met." I looked at Rose.

She rolled her eyes and Derek chuckled.

"I'm Rosalie Ha-Swan and Bella's sister, but everyone calls me Rose," she introduced herself with a small smile.

"Well hello, Rose," Derek said laughing a little.

"So, how old are you?" Derek asked after he finished laughing.

"Nineteen. Just a year older then Bella. But you probably knew that already."

Derek nodded.

For the last couple of hours, we spent more time talking and getting to know the other better, before we watched a movie.

"I'm telling you, Bella, Superman sucks!" Derek said laughing.

"No! I thought it was great," I said.

"I'm with Derek there, Bella. It sucks like hell. I mean, come on, a man wearing a skin tight outfit is kind of gay," Rose said as she and Derek laughed harder.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the clock. It was after one A.M.

"Well, I guess it's time for bed," I said getting up and stretching.

Derek got up with me. "Would you like a blanket and pillow?" he asked Rose.

Rose nodded, and Derek walked to the hallway and opened the door that looked like a laundry room. Grabbing a blanket and pillow, he closed the door and walked to Rose; giving her them both.

She thanked him quietly and got herself comfortable.

I looked at Derek; he looked at me, grabbed my hand, before we walked slowly to the bedroom.

Closing the door, he began to get undressed. It was just then that I realized something.

"I have nothing to wear to bed," I said to Derek.

He smirked and gave me his shirt. I looked at it; it was big enough. I stripped down to my underwear and put the shirt on. When I turned around, I saw Derek looking at me smirking—as if he liked what he was seeing.

I blushed and crawled on the bed, before Derek and I crawled under the covers together.

I sighed.

"So, do you like my sister?" I asked trying to keep conversation.

"Yeah. She's really funny," he said laughing a little.

"Yeah she gets it from mom. I'm more like my dad. Quiet. Shy."

"Beautiful, too, Derek said.

I laughed. "And my sister?"

"Angel," was all he said.

It made me laugh again.

"Anyway about that; what made you leave Forks?" he asked.

I froze. I knew that we would have to talk about it sooner or later. Just not so soon.

"Um. Just some people," I mumbled.

"What kind of people?"

"My ex," I muttered, but he still heard me.

"What about him. Did he hurt you or something?" Derek asked with concern in his voice.

"No. Well, yes. But not like hitting me hurt. I mean he broke my heart."

It was quiet. "Oh," he said to me, before he continued, "I'm sorry he hurt you, Bella."

"No, Derek, don't be. I'm not. I'm actually kind of thanking him. If he didn't do what he did, I may have never met you."

Derek hugged me tighter. He then started kissing my jaw, and cheeks, before our lips met. At first it was a soft kiss, however, it soon became more intense.  
I backed away.

"Derek, it's not that I'm not attracted to you. I am, but I'm not ready for anything physical yet."

He sighed saying, "Okay. We don't have to have sex, but can we at least help each other out. I'm just so attracted to you, and…well I have a hard on." He chuckled.

I kissed him again and then flipped over and helped him out by pulling out his cock and giving him a blow job. It was nice because Edward wouldn't ever let me do that to him, yet he let Tanya. I shook those memories from my head, and made Derek come.

He started kissing me hard on the mouth and attempted to finger me.

I stopped him. "My sister is in the other room."

"It's okay. She won't hear. I just want you to feel better," he said.

He lifted my shirt and fondled my breasts, before he started rubbing my pussy. I groaned quietly.

He slid my underwear off and started rubbing my clit. I rocked my hips. Slipping two fingers inside of my pussy, he pulled in and out hard and fast as he continued rubbing my clit. I almost yelled, but I put my hand over my mouth.

After I came he licked my juices from my pussy. I was in heaven.

"Ah," I moaned in relief. I was panting and tired.

It was silent, it was fast, but, thankfully, it was too low for Rose to hear.

Derek pulled my shirt down and laid next to me, pulling the covers over us.

"Well that was interesting," I said.

He laughed. "Night, sweetheart."

And a good night it was.

**DPOV:**

I was being very nice to Bella; allowing her sister to stay overnight. I wanted to get her completely alone, though, so I could fuck her brains out. She told me she wasn't ready for sex, but she would change her mind. I got a good blow job out of her, and I got her pussy all wet. I'd make her beg for it tomorrow and give her more orgasms.

_Take that, Cullen!_

Ha, I gave Bella Swan her first orgasm. I had to let him know if the asshole tried to come here.

She fell asleep quickly, but I couldn't fall asleep; especially when Bella kept tossing and turning.

What was she talking about? I'd never heard anyone talk in their sleep like she did. She was mumbling something about _him_.

_Damn!_

Why couldn't she just forget about Cullen?

I'd just have to keep moving forward with my plan. Yeah, I'd make sure she'd forget all about him. I couldn't wait for her to tell him to fuck off.

**Edward:**

I traced Bella's and the stranger's scent to a small house alone in the woods. I heard voices coming from inside the house. One sounded like Rose, and I could hear Bella's. I also heard a males voice, although it was muffled. It sounded very familiar to me.

"Whose voice is that?" I asked myself out loud.

After a while I saw a light turn on in the bedroom. The curtain was slightly opened, so I could see in. I saw Bella walk in with a male figure. He tossed her a shirt and shorts; my guess was for her to sleep in. Then he turned in the direction of the window and I could see his face.

"No!" I whispered.

It couldn't be. Tell me she didn't hook up with him?

The light turned off and I watched as Bella got in bed with him. Soon I heard moaning sounds from both of them. I got a little closer and saw that Bella was giving him a blow job!

My fists were balling up and I could feel my chest rumbling. Then I heard a loud moan. It was coming from Bella; he was getting her off too! It didn't look like they were having sex, however, he was still getting Bella off.

I ran further in the woods trying to calm the pain in my frozen chest.

_Damn it!_ It should have been me with her doing that.

I couldn't take it anymore, and the rumble in my chest was roaring. I was close by a tree and as I let out a loud roar, I knocked the tree down.

Just as I calmed, I whispered out loud, "Derek may have gotten to Bella, but there was only one person who could make her heart race fast, and that was me! I will be the one to mark her, she's fucking mine!"

I went back to the small house; there was silence. I saw that Derek must have left the room, when I heard Bella mumble in her sleep. I got closer to the window; it was cracked where I could hear her voice.

"Oh, Edward, I need you. Why did you hurt me like this? I still love you," she whispered in her sleep.

My lips pulled into a smirk. I knew I shouldn't gloat, but I couldn't help it. I knew at that moment that he may have gotten Bella off, but it was me who owned her heart; her soul.

She was mine in every sense of the word.

**A/N: So Edward did find her, just how will he confront her and Derek?**


	10. Chapter 10: Family time?

**Cheated?**

**Chapter 10: Family time?**

**Pre read by EdwardSouthernBella**

**Beta by boos boy fanficter**

**Again if you're not an Edward lover then stop reading, this story is NOT for you! Thanks!**

**Bella:**

I was awoken by someone shaking the bed. I opened my eyes and saw a person that I never thought I would see again.

"Alice!" I screamed.

"Bella!" she screamed back.

We hugged each other for what seemed like forever, before she let go.

"So how are you, Bella?"

I sighed and scratched the back of my head. "I've been good, Alice. As you can see, I've met someone."

She smiled and squealed. "I know! I met him. He's really nice and hot."

I laughed, before I remembered something. "Hey, where is the family?"

She pointed her finger to the door. "They're talking to Derek. They all like him."

I smiled. "Good, because he is a really nice guy."

"I know, Bella, and don't worry. He's not really scared of Emmett. He's like you, but a guy version, and very hormonal."

I laughed. It was nice to see her again.

"Well I am going to get dressed. And hey, does Edward know where you are?"

"No. He has been gone for a couple of days now. But when you left, he was at your house checking to see if you were there."

I frowned. It wasn't his business to know where I was anymore.

"I made sure he doesn't know where you are. I'm checking," she said while tapping her head and smirking.

I smiled and got up, noticing clothes on the edge of the bed. They were black skinny jeans and a black shirt. I looked at Alice. She just smiled and got up and walked out of the room, closing the door behind her.

I smiled at her. She knew when stuff was complicated.

I got out of Derek's shirt and put on the clothes that Alice had brought me, then opened the door and walked to the kitchen. Before I could step foot in it, I was tackled by a big bear hug.

"Emmett!" I groaned.

He just laughed, but let me go. I smiled at him and he smiled back, and walked into the kitchen with Emmett following me.

"Hey, Bella," Rose said looking over at me.

I smiled at her and sat down between her and Alice.

I felt another hug and looked up. It was Esme.

"Oh, Bella, I am so sorry," she said with tears in her eyes.

I smiled; I loved Esme. I was glad to see her; she was like a mom to me.

"Esme, there is nothing to be sorry about," I said patting her hand, but I knew she was apologizing for her son breaking my heart.

I sighed and heard her mutter 'stupid Eddie' under her breath while walking away.

All of my family was there, except Edward. No bad people; just the ones that I could truly trust. My life was finally perfect.

I saw a note; it was from Derek telling me he had to work. I smiled, when I heard a knock on the door and got up. "I got it?"

"Hey, where is my phone?" Alice said.

I shook my head, then opened the door and gasped.

"Edward?"

**Derek:**

I had to get away for a while. Her family, or whatever they were, was coming over to check on her. All of this love for her was making me sick. I guess if she knew I was just using her to hurt Cullen, then she'd run too. I really didn't care, though. The only thing I wanted to make sure of was Bella. I didn't want her finding out about me and my feelings.

Until I had her.

**A/N:So he found her? And Derek is some piece of work isn't he. Will Bella find out about the truth of how Derek feels about her and his revenge against Derek? I will be heading out to vegas the middle of the week. But I will post again soon!**

**I have to say again how awesome u guys are. Im trully humbled beyond words on yalls alerts. I can't even thank you all enough!**


	11. Chapter 11: The talk

**Cheated?**

**Chapter 11: The talk**

**Pre-read by EdwardSoutherBella**

**Betad by boos boy fanficter**

**Bella:**

All I could do was stare at him. How did he find me?

"Bella," he said with a smile on his stupid face.

I continued to just stared at him; just staring at his face.

"What are you doing here?" I snapped at him.

He winced a little.

Good.

"I came here for you, love."

"Don't call me that. I am not your love, and I never will be. How did you find me?"

"Alice left her phone behind."

I was quiet.

_Ugh_.

I should have known he would use his family to track me.

"Well now you've found me, you can leave," I said closing the door.

His foot stopped it. "Don't you dare close the door on me. Look, we need to talk. I know I owe you an explanation. Just let me in so we can talk," he pleaded in his velvet voice.

"You don't owe me anything," I said back with a little quiver in my voice.

"Please? I need you to know what happened."

I just stared at him, but as usual, I relented and told him to come in. He smiled and stepped inside, looking around.

"So this is your new place?"

I nodded.

"It's nice, Bella."

I almost blushed, but I didn't because of what he was doing to me.

When he sat down I heard footsteps coming our way.

"Bella, tell—" Rose stopped what she was saying, and glared at Edward. "What are you doing here?" she snapped.

"Me? What are _you_ doing here?" Edward snapped back.

"I'm visiting Bella."

Edward rolled his eyes at his sister, as we both stood there waiting to hear his explanation.

"It's okay, Rose. Edward is going to explain to me what happened the day of the wedding," I said looking at her.

She looked back. "Well, I think that the whole family should hear this, then."

"Wait. Our family is all here?" Edward asked.

"Yes. Our family…" was all she said before walking out of the room.

Then, in a second, all of the Cullens were in the living room. I sat down between Jasper and Emmett on the sofa.

Once everyone was settled I spoke up to kill the quiet mood. "So, explain," I said.

"Can't we please do this in private? Or, at least have them wait in another room?" he asked while I shook my head, no, to him. They all deserved to hear the truth too. He'd hurt them as much as he did me.

"Fine," he said before sitting down in front of me. "Bella, I know I hurt you, but it wasn't what you thought. I never had sex with Tanya. She… we…Christ, Bella, I didn't want to hurt you. I love you, and I still do, but I didn't want to kill you when we… you know, made love for the first time. So I asked Tanya for help."

Esme chimed in saying, "Edward, how on earth could you do that to Bella? I know you had your doubts about you two having sex together, because you didn't want to hurt her, but this… you had to of known this would hurt Bella emotionally," she said in her motherly voice.

"Look, guys, I did it to protect Bella," Edward insisted to his family, then turned to me. "I never intentionally set out to hurt you, baby. You've got to believe that. I never wanted that. I love you, Bella."

"But you did hurt me—in more ways than one! Why in the hell would you think that wouldn't hurt me, Edward? All that did was hurt our relationship. I can't get that image of you and her out of my mind," I said with tears starting to form in my eyes. "But it doesn't really matter anymore. It's too late, Edward. I've met someone else." When I finished the sentence, I heard the front door open, looked up and saw Derek.

I looked at him, then at Edward.

Edward was glaring at Derek, as Derek glared back

**Edward:**

I was trying to talk to Bella and basically get her to understand that what I did with Tanya wasn't out of love, but practice. Only when she said it was too late, did Derek walk into the door. He stared at Bella and then at me.

He had to know I wouldn't give up Bella so easily—especially to him.

No fucking way!

**Derek:**

I heard shouting coming from inside the house, and went inside to see what was going on. I had hoped her family—his family—hadn't found out about my feelings. But instead I found Edward. He was standing in front of Bella.

Everyone was quiet as he and I glared at each other.

**A/N: And the show down begins! hey guys i will be in vegas tomorrow buit i will be bring my laptop, so dont be shy telling me your thought! Thank you all for ur reviews and alerts!**


	12. Chapter 12:Fiance? Boyfriend?

**Cheated?**

**Chapter 12: Fiancé? Boyfriend? The show down!**

**Pre-read by EdwardSouthernBella**

**Betad by boos fanficter**

**Bella:**

_Oh shit._

Derek! I had no idea of what to do!

Derek looked at me, and then my family, before his eyes fell on Edward. He and Edward both looked pissed.

"Derek?" Edward finally said, his eyes not leaving Derek as he entered the house.

_Wait, do these two know each other?_

"Edward? You know Bella?" Derek asked.

_Oh my god, they do know each other._

I was dumbfounded. How did they know each other?

"I'm Bella's fiancé," Edward said in a matter of fact tone. He was standing with his hands on his hips in a stance.

I looked to Alice who just shook her head; she had no idea what was going on? How was this possible?

Derek looked shocked. "Fiancé?" He looked at me questioningly.

"No, you're not, at least, not anymore. I left you, remember?" I snapped at Edward.

"I know. I made a mistake, but it's in the past now," Edward said with his eyes on mine.

"Oh, so you're the one she left behind?" Derek asked both Edward and I.

"Yes, and how in the hell did you two meet?" Edward asked Derek, looking back at him.

"I'm her boyfriend. I actually picked her up when her truck broke down a few days ago. But I had no idea she had a fiancé," Derek answered surprised as he looked at me.

_Oh no._

Edward looked at both Derek and I. He was angry.

"So, let me get this straight," Edward said glaring at Derek, "you're the scent I picked up on the side of the road, when you picked her up?" Edward then reverted back to me, asking, "You... left me just days ago, and already you're shacked up with this guy? What the hell? You don't even know him!" he yelled angrily.

I glared back at Edward and shouted, "Why in the hell are you getting angry at me for? I wasn't the one getting a blow job on what was supposed to be our wedding day, Edward!"

"Oh, so that's it then? You just go and pick up some guy you don't even know, and shack up with him. Someone you've only known, for what? A few days? We've known each other for a year and a half! Bella, I said I made a mistake. It was something that shouldn't have happened."

Edward's eyes were on mine. I could tell he was hurting, because he was pinching his nose. But the thing was, he'd hurt me first by letting Tanya suck on his cock! How could I forgive him for that? And just how did he know Derek anyway? How did they know each other?

The rest of the Cullens as well as Derek were silent. No one said a word.

"Edward, just leave," I said getting up and opening the door.

Edward looked at me as if I'd lost my mind. "Bella, I'm not leaving without _you_," he said in a dark tone.

However, Derek came to my rescue. "Edward, I do believe Bella asked you to leave." His voice was calm yet stern.

He growled at Derek. "The fuck I will and you stay out of this, Derek!"

Derek walked closer to Edward. "Look, Edward, if Bella doesn't want to be with you, then I suggest you leave."

I couldn't believe this. I mean, did Derek not know Edward was a vampire? How could he? But then... they did seem to know each other.

Edward's face was a solid and straight as he said to Derek, "Let me make something clear here, Derek. If you so much as lay a finger on her, I swear to God I will rip you to fucking pieces. Bella, might not be leaving with me today, but know this; I'm not far." Edward looked directly at me then boldly stated, "She will always be my, Bella. Always."

Edward walked towards me as I held the door open. Before walking out, he whispered in my ear, "I'll have you sooner or later, Bella. This between you and me isn't finished yet. Not by a long shot."

Just before he left, I looked into his face. I saw him wink and smirk at me. My heart was pounding a mile a minute and a rush of warmth pulled in between my legs. I slammed the door closed.

Did Edward just…say what I think he said? And how in the hell could I be turned on by that? Did he know I was turned on by that dark side of him?

_SHIT!_

**Edward:**

Bella had another thing coming if she really thought it was over between me and her.

I knew with my last remark, and with my wink and smirk, I'd turned her on. I heard her breath hitch and her heart beating fast—it only did that when she was turned on.

It would never be over. And that guy, Derek, didn't know who he was dealing with. As soon as he walked in I knew exactly who he was. He'd acted as if he didn't even know who Bella was, but he knew Bella was mine.

I'd listened to his thoughts:_ Oh shit! Edward is here and h__e's going to tell her the truth._

However, at the time I didn't say anything to Bella. I just had to get her alone.

Just then I heard the thoughts from my family who were approaching me.

"Just what were you all doing there anyway? You're supposed to be my sister—my family. Why were you supporting what she was doing?" I asked Alice growling at her.

Yes, I was angry. How could they betray me like that?

"Edward, how do you know Derek? I never got any visions of him before. Do you know him from somewhere?" Alice questioned me.

A few moments later the rest of my family was in front of me looking at me expectantly. I had some explaining to do, and I had to tell them the truth about Derek.

I told them how we'd met on a hunting trip. That he used women for sex. I also told Alice that Derek had a gift. He would make Bella think his feelings for her were sincere. Alice was surprised because the visions she'd had she thought that he actually cared for Bella. He manipulated all of them, including Jasper.

Once, I told the family everything, they all agree to let me handle him.

I told them that what I did with Tanya was a mistake. To be honest, I knew they weren't happy with my decision with Tanya. However, they knew Bella didn't belong with Derek either.

This was one thing I wouldn't lose. I would get Bella back.

**A/N: Whew! So what did ya think of the confrontation? Disapointed that Edward didn't actually shred Derek to pieces? I will say this, Derek will surprise you all in the next chapter! And what about Edward and his reaction? What did you think of Why Alice could see this coming?**


	13. Chapter 13:Passion and Choice?

**Cheated?**

**Chapter 13:Passion and Choice?**

**Pre read by EdwardSouthernbella**

**Beta'd by boos boy ficter**

**Bella:**

After Edward had left, the rest of the Cullens decided to go as well, leaving Derek and I alone. It was very awkward; we just kept looking at each other.

"Listen … Bella ... um, I don't know what to say. I mean … shit... why didn't you tell me you were engaged and they were his family. I thought Rose was your sister? As it turns out she wasn't. What else are you hiding from me?" his voice was a little strained.

"Derek, I'm sorry, and you're right. That was his sister; in fact that was his family. I'm an only child. My dad is Charlie Swan—I'm sure you've heard of him. He's the chief of police here in Forks," I replied, quietly.

"Huh, I see. So, was all that true, what he said? Were you two supposed to get married?" he asked me looking in my direction.

I sat there in silence, fiddling with the zipper on the jacket I was wearing.

"Answer me!" he shouted, startling me.

"Yes." I burst into tears. "Look... on the day we were to be married I caught him and a family friend ... very busy. She was sucking his cock—okay! We were waiting for our wedding to make love for the first time!" I said, crying.

"So... let me get this straight, you and he were supposed to get married, but you caught him in the act with another woman, and so you left? Jesus, Bella, why didn't you tell me that? So, that was the reason Rose and his family were here? Because of you and him?"

"Yeah, I'm sorry, Derek. They are family to me, and they were also hurt by what he did to me. They just wanted to see how I was doing," I told him.

He sighed sitting on the couch and rubbing his face with his hands. He then got up and went to the bedroom, grabbing covers and a pillow. Looking at me he said, "Look, I gotta catch some sleep for work tomorrow. You can have the bed, okay?"

I nodded before I headed to the bedroom. I then turned towards Derek. "Look, he and I are over. There is no more Edward and Bella, so it's a big bed we can share," I said, in an attempt to soften him up some. Although we really didn't know each other, I still liked him and was hoping that we could have something together.

He looked my way, meeting my eyes saying, "Bella, it's okay. You've got a lot of emotions to deal with. I'd rather not get into this right now. Let's just get some sleep separately tonight, okay?"

I agreed and got ready for bed. Once my head finally hit the pillow the tears just started pouring from my eyes.

The next day I opened my eyes as the sun streaked into the room. I stretched and got out of bed, and walked into the kitchen. I didn't see Derek, but a note.

_Dear Bella,_

_I am sorry, but I have a business trip to attend. I know that I left at the wrong time, but I will always be here for you no matter what._

_From: Derek Riley_

I sighed. I knew he'd do something like this, but I thought he'd just need some time alone.

I got up and threw the note in the trash.

I walked in the living room and realized that no one was there.

"Alice? Rose?" I called out.

Nope, I was all alone. I walked back into the kitchen and discovered another note. I sighed again. I was getting tired of all this reading!

I grabbed the note; it was from the Cullens.

_Hey Bells,_

_Sorry we left after all the drama, but we needed to hunt. We didn't want anything bad happening to you or Derek. _

_Love from Everyone._

I rolled my eyes and laughed a little. They could be so weird at times.

I went back in my room and shut the door behind me, when I suddenly had this feeling that I wasn't alone. I turned around and saw Edward. I immediately screamed but he ran, in vampire speed, and shushed me.

**Edward:**

I had hung around the house the whole night. I heard their discussion, and was relieved that she didn't have sex with him.

My family left, but I had stayed where they could find me. They were leaving Bella and Derek alone so they could work things out. However, I was there to work things out with Bella as well. She was my mate and I'd be damned if I lost her now.

When Derek left, I quietly entered the house and waited for Bella to wake up. When she entered the living room I snuck into the bedroom.

When she finally made her way back to the bedroom where I was waiting, I grabbed her.

"Okay, I'm going to let go," I said slowly releasing my hand from her mouth.

She glared at me back.

"Edward, what the hell are you doing here?" she demanded, her eyes meeting mine. I hadn't hunted in a couple of days, so they probably were a black onyx color.

"What do you think I'm doing here, Bella. I said things weren't done between us, and I meant it," I said calmly to her.

"Well, I don't want to talk to you," she said crossing her arms being standoffish.

"Please, Bella. Let me explain about Tanya and I," I begged, using my soothing voice that I knew she liked so much.

She sighed, and sat down on the bed before looking up to me.

"Bella, I'm so sorry that you had to see me and Tanya together..."

"Wait a minute!" she yelled. "So you're sorry you got caught, but not sorry about what you did? Boy, you are just too much, aren't you?"

"Look, Bella, if you would let me explain what happened, I will. You just have to give me the chance."

She calmed down and let me talk. I on the other hand started pacing the floor.

"Okay, I'm listening. Talk," she said impatiently.

"As you know, we were waiting to make love on our wedding night. Um, but... the closer and closer we got to our wedding day the more nervous I was getting. Not about marrying you, because I've waited a century to marry you. I was scared because I didn't want to hurt you. You're so fragile, Bella, and one wrong move could kill you. So, when Tanya and her family came to stay with us, she and I talked. She told me she could 'practice' with me so I wouldn't lose control with you. At first, I thought she was crazy, but the more and more you pushed my boundaries the more anxious I got. So, reluctantly, I agreed."

She just sat there on the bed, seeming to take it all in. I got down to her level, bending my knees and holding her warm hand with my cold ones.

"Bella, if I could go back in time and change it, I would. I would do anything for you, baby—anything. I love you so much, Bella.

She only cried. I cradled her in my arms, rocking her back and forth and rubbing her back. When her tears stopped, I didn't pull away, and she just stayed, as if she was thinking about everything.

"Will you please leave and go away. What's done is done, and I'm with Derek now," she finally said trying to push me away, but I wouldn't let her.

"Bella ... I'm not leaving until you forgive me!" I whispered. I knew she still wanted me, just as much as I wanted her.

"Please. Please. Please. Please," she said over and over again.

"No," I said firmly. I pulled her towards my face so that we were both looking at each other. "I will not go until you forgive me."

I kissed her, hard, throwing as much passion in as I could. She tried to pull away, but I refused to let her go. I thrust my tongue out and slid it into her mouth, making her moan.

As her tongue danced with mine, I groaned at the feeling. As it grew with passion, my hands gripped her hair, before sliding down to her butt and squeezing; making her moan more.

"You like that, Bella?" I said roughly to her.

She nodded and bit my lip. "Oh yes!" she gasped.

It felt so good when she bit me on my bottom lip; the sensation was awesome. I picked her up, wrapping her legs around my waist, and pressed her against the wall. I quickly loosened my belt, unbuckled my pants, and let them fall to the ground.

She was wearing a skirt, so it was easy to access her.

"Are you sure?" I asked quickly.

"Edward, just fuck me already," she rasped.

I grinned before plunging into her wet core. We both moaned, and I started moving in and out hard and fast.

Oh, I loved the angle because I could go deeper, and—oh my God—it was heaven.

"Ahhh," she managed to get out, while I let out a long moan

"Edward," she whispered.

I was getting close. As I felt her getting tighter, I was about to come. We came together, within seconds of each other, screaming out each other's names.

We were both panting, and I set her down on the ground, so we could get dressed.

She looked up and me, and I knew she still wanted me. She looked down at the floor and finally said, "Edward... I appreciate you coming to me and talking to me. I just don't know where to go from here." She stood up and began pacing back and forth as she spoke; telling me that what we just shared was raw passion of our love. Not just sex.

"Bella, we just made love. Just like you and I both wanted. Granted, we didn't wait until we were married, but we still did. If you think for one moment that I will give you up, think again. I never had sex with Tanya. Me and you …well, we mated."

She looked at me, looking directly into my eyes. "So, what does that mean? Are you saying I don't have a choice in the matter?"

I looked her straight in her chocolate brown eyes. "Let me put it this way, I marked you. When vampires have sex for the first time, it means they've mated. I will never let you go, Bella. _Ever_."

**A/N: Well, hot damn! Jesus! Is Edward hot here or what?! So just what will happen next? Will he tell her the truth about Derek? What is up with Derek anyways, yet he as room to talk about honesty huh? Okay... The next chapter will reveal what Derek is finally! I know you all are anxious to have more answers. But a little bit at a time.**

**Also thank you, thank you, thank you all for the support of this story! You guys are so freaking awesome. I can't say IT enough!**


	14. Chapter 14: Marked?

**Cheated?**

**Ch 14**

**Pre read by Edward Southern Bella**

**Beta'd by Boo's Boys (this is my ffn penname)**

**Bella:**

I couldn't believe what Edward was saying to me, but then again, yeah, I could. He used to tell me over and over how it was when Vampires mated and had sex. _It meant they mated for life._ Damn it how could I have forgotten all that? Jesus!

I wanted that at one time … until, I saw him and Tanya together.

"Edward, look, I know that we had sex and all, but... I'm not quite ready to go back from where we left off. I mean, we were saving ourselves for each other. We... I can't just forget what happened, and sex doesn't solve everything. At least, not with me," I said looking into his black eyes.

His face went from a half smile to straight and rigid. His posture changed, as well as his stance. He stood with his hands on his hips, glaring at me.

"Bella ... I don't think you _understand_ exactly what I'm saying. Regardless of what happened between Tanya and I, we never once had penetration. She and I didn't have sex. You and I did—and it wasn't just sex. What we have is so much more than that. I never once in my existence thought I would fall in love with a human, but I did. So, do you really think that after we just made love I could forget that and move on? No way! You certainly will not end up with Derek either." His voice was dark.

I stood there shocked. I mean, did he really think he could command me to be with him?

"Edward, I have news for you, how do you know Derek and I never had sex? He may not be a vampire, but if he and I did have sex, then..." My voice trailed off because Edward laughed at me.

He laughed!

"Don't you dare laugh at me, Edward! It could have happened while you were... looking for me. So what makes you so damn sure?" I shouted angrily.

His laugh became a chuckle, then he sat down in one of the chairs in the room, and just looked at me with a smirk on his face.

"For one, Bella, I read his mind. Secondly; he _is _a vampire—at least, somewhat… Thirdly; the fantasies that he has of what he wants to do with you, will never happen."

Of all the nerve! How dare Edward sit there as if he was God!

"Excuse me? What do you mean he's _somewhat _a vampire? What the hell does that mean? Also, what makes you so damn sure whatever fantasies he may have will never happen? Maybe they already have!" I shouted.

His smirked turned into a smile again as he said, "I mean he isn't just a vampire; he's a half breed. Meaning, he's half human and half vampire. He's also a incubus. He can really manipulate others to make them think they have feelings for him so he can have sex with them. And as far as his fantasies of you? It's exactly what it means. _It. Will. Never. Happen._At least, not while I'm around."

"You know what, Edward? We are done talking. Derek will be back any minute, so you better leave!" I yelled.

"No ... he won't be back anytime soon. I made sure of that," he said to me as his eyes met mine. They were blazing with desire. He never looked at me this way. It looked like he was … how could I say this … as if he was taking control of me.

"Wait a minute, what did you do, Edward? He said he had business to attend to. He left me a note," I explained to him in a matter of fact tone.

"Yeah, I know exactly what business he was referring to, my dear. Let's just say I have people taking care of him as we speak," he replied coldly, before his voice went low and husky. "They knew I had some pressing issues with a certain human."

_Fuck!_

The way he was looking at me ... it was making my heart race and my pulse sky rocket. Oh god, I couldn't let him know how turned on I was.

_Hold it together there, Bella_, I told myself, as I leaned against the wall biting my lip.

"It's too late, baby. I already know!" he said to me as he stood up from his chair.

What the hell! I thought he couldn't read my mind?

"What's too late, Edward? I don't know..." My voice trailed off, as he walked slowly toward me. He was getting closer to where I was on the other side of the room leaning against the very wall we'd ... just... had sex against.

"You don't think I know how much you're turned on by me right now?" He was right in front of me by this point. He planted the palms of his hands on either side of my head, as his face inched closer and closer to mine; enough so I could smell his sweet breath. "How much that body of yours… just calls to my body… It's not about blood-thirst for me either. When we're close together … you and I, Bella, we're like magnets._ Nothing _can keep us apart. Not, Tanya and certainly not Derek," Edward whispered in my ear. "You're _mine_, Bella. I've already marked you." His tongue came out of his mouth, and he licked and sucked on my neck leaving his mark on me.

_Damn it to hell!_

Why oh why did he do this to me? Why now?

_Don't be stupid, Bella. You know the answer to that question._

"So, what are you saying, Edward? That I have no choice but to be with you?" I asked in an uncertain tone.

"Oh, baby, you chose that a long time ago. The day we met. The day we began dating. The day we became engaged. So, yeah, you did have a choice, and it was me. How blunt do I need to be?" he asked while his voice swept over my face.

Our eyes met. The sexual tension was so high you could cut it with a knife.

"Edward ... I still ... I can't." My voice strained.

God, yes, I wanted to give in to him. I did. But there was something in me still fighting my feelings for him.

"Okay, have it your way then. I'll be blunt. That pussy of yours wants me, Bella. You're so fucking drenched with wetness that I could smell it across the room. And that new boyfriend of yours—if you could even call him that—doesn't stand a chance against me. Just because he's half vampire doesn't mean anything to me. I will destroy him if he ever comes near you again. You have my word on that."

His voice was very stern, and he continued, "So, this is what you're going to do. You get the rest of your stuff, you're through with him, and we'll head home and have that wedding just like we planned. We will be married, Bella."

His mouth came down on mine. His kiss was demanding as his lips moved over mine. His tongue came out and slid over my bottom lip, and I heard him moaning as he backed me up against the wall once more.

He broke away from the kiss with fiery passion in his eyes, saying to me, "You will be my wife, Bella!"

**A/N: So Edward knew exactly what he was doing by having sex with Bella. He had sex to mate with her, claim her. So now what will happen to Derek? Also Edward will reveal the truth all in due time!**


	15. Chapter 15: Derek Who?

**Cheated**

**Ch 15 : Derek who?**

**Preread by EdwardSoutherBella**

**Betad by boos boy**

**Derek:**

I could kick myself in the ass for not taking advantage of Bella last night. I wanted her to perceive me as a gentleman, so I backed off.

Today, I left her note that I was going on a business trip. I got a call from my boss saying he needed to work out of town. When I got to the job site there was no cars or trucks. I got out of my car and went to the door and knocked. No answer. It was weird, but I shrugged it off thinking I could go back to Bella, and maybe then we could move forward in our relationship.

When I turned I saw Rose standing next to my car. I walked closer to her.

"Hey, Rose, how's it going?" I asked with a smirk.

She just stood there glaring at me, and I knew then that Edward must have told her about me.

"What's up, Derek, is that you lied to all of us. I thought you cared about Bella?" She sneered at me.

Thinking I could cover it up, I said, "Well, he's got it all wrong. I _do_ care for Bella."

"Save it, Derek, we all know the truth!" Alice was in front of me then.

In fact, all the Cullen siblings were.

Jasper looked at me. "We don't take too kindly to people deceiving and lying to us."

"Exactly," Emmett said. "Bella is our sister, and we protect family."

"Okay, so you've got me. But what your brother did was worse. I mean he and Tanya—."

Alice cut me off, "Derek we know all about what happened. He told us all the truth. Now just because you were able to get around my visions doesn't mean that we wouldn't find out about you. Edward can read minds. Did he not tell you that?"

_SHIT! _

He never told me he could read minds. I guess he kept that part of himself a secret.

_Damn it._

"Okay, so you know about me. What are you going to do? Bella is expecting me soon," I said in a matter of fact tone, thinking if they thought she was expecting me they'd let me go.

"I don't think so," Rose said. "Our brother is with her right now."

_W__hat do__ they plan to do with me?_ I questioned myself.

Before I knew it my vision went black.

**The Cullens' POV:(This will be all of their POV's)**

After Edward told us about Derek and Tanya's deceit, we knew then this wasn't all Edward's fault. We visited Tanya and told her she was no longer a part of our family. She was shunned by us forever.

As far as Derek was concerned, although we knew he was half vampire, Edward wanted to be the one to deal with him personally.

All of us Cullens stuck together. No one would ever break our bond again.

We were furious with Tanya to begin with. She tried to tell us it was all Derek's idea, so he could have Bella and she could have Edward. However, that wasn't going to work.

We took Derek to a very special hiding place where no one could find him. We called his boss also and said he'd quit for personal issues.

They bought it. So we were in the clear.


	16. Chapter 16: Back Home

**Cheated?**

**Ch 16: Back home**

**Pre read by EdwardsouthernBella**

**Betad and edited by boo'sboy**

**Edward:**

Bella and I remained at Derek's home long enough for Bella to write him a note explaining why she had to leave.

_Dear Derek,_

_I'm sorry to have to do this, but Edward came back after you left and we made up. It seems things with Tanya wasn't what I thought. Thank you for putting me up and helping me. I sincerely appreciate it._

_Bella_

She gathered what things she had there and we headed toward home. We rode in the car in silence. Bella was looking out the window; looking out as the trees passed us by.

"Bella, you're doing the right thing, baby. We're meant to be together. I will explain everything once we are home, okay?"

She just shrugged at me, crossing her arms over her chest, as she sat back in the seat.

I knew it was going to be tense between us for a while. This was just how it was going to be.

I dialed Charlie's cell, while my arm was resting on the door, before putting the phone to my ear.

"Hello?" he answered.

"Charlie, its Edward. I was calling to let you know I found Bella. Well, we all did. And she's okay."

"Oh, that's great; I'm so glad. And she's okay? You sure?" he asked.

"Yeah, we're heading back to my house, so if you'd like, you can come to see her today—to see for yourself," I said to him.

"Okay, Edward, sounds good. Tell her I said hello and I love her, okay?"

"Will do," I said and then hanging up.

Once we pulled into the driveway, Alice came out and greeted her best friend.

"Welcome home, Bella. We have your room ready for you two!" she chimed in her high pitched tone.

Bella got settled into our bedroom, putting her stuff away in the drawers.

"I'm going for a hunt. I will be back shortly, love."

I kissed her temple as she mumbled,"Vampire thinks he owns me."

As she continued putting her stuff away, I went towards the clear door in my room. I turned in her direction saying, "I heard that."

"Good! I was hoping you did," she said to me as she sat on the bed huffing.

"Bella, let me make something clear to you, my dear. I _do_ own you. The quicker you realize that the better, sweetheart. Derek will_ not_ come to your rescue. You and I will be married at the end of the week. Get some rest, love, you're going to need it for later." I wiggled my eyebrows at her before walking out the door.

**Bella:**

_UGH! Stupid vampire! _

He made me so—mad, but at the same time ... turned on. What the hell was what wrong with me? Why was I so turned on by his behavior?

Edward had changed so much since that day in the meadow. Now he's so commanding. I'd never seen this side of him before.

I was sitting on the bed biting my lip. I needed to talk with Alice, and before I knew it, she had appeared.

**Alice:**

Bella wanted to talk to me so I went to her and Edward's room. He and his brothers had gone hunting.

"Bella, are you okay?" I asked her as she sat on the bed chewing on her lip.

"Alice, why is it that Edward is acting so ... you know? Yet I'm turned on by it. I should be so mad at him, and at the same time he knows just how to work me."

"Bella, there are things you don't know about what happened between Edward and Tanya. He plans to tell you, but he has to take care of something first. But rest assured, he does love you, Bella. Very much; we all do. Hey, Esme made you some lunch. Go eat and take a nap. Charlie will be here later to see you. It will all be okay."

Bella went to eat as my brothers and Edward were taking care of some business of their own.

Very _important_ business.

**A/N: I have a new video for Cheated coming today. I will post the link on the group page and on my blog as well! My friend Marissa Russle made it.**


	17. Chapter 17:Hunting and more!

**Cheated?**

**Ch 17: Hunting and more...**

**Pre read by EdwardSouthernBella**

**Betad by boo's boy**

**A/N: Just a warning before you read, very graphic chapter. Very OOC Edward.**

**Edward:**

My brothers and I were hunting. I had taken out three deer and a mountain lion, and when we were through we buried the carcasses.

I sat down on the stump taking in everything that had happened over the last few days. Bella and I were set to be married, but she saw me and Tanya together. I shuddered at that thought, but then I had spied on Derek helping out Bella, and vice versa.

I grabbed a hold of a tree branch and threw it across the field.

My brothers, Jazz and Em, both looked at me as they were finishing up.

"Hey, Bro, you ready for this?" Em asked.

Looking at them both, I nodded and said growling, "Yeah, you bet I am. That good for nothing jerk will get what's coming to him."

They nodded and we headed towards Canada as fast as we could run.

We got there in an hour. We had a house and a small like cottage cabin in the back of the property. It was very secluded.

When we opened the door and stepped inside, Carlisle greeted us. "Hey there, son. How was your hunt?"

"It was good, but I'm ready to deal with this thing once and for all."

"He's in there. We will be out here if you need us. Right, boys?"

Both Jazz and Em nodded, as I stepped inside the room.

Derek was standing up by the wall. When he looked at up me, he knew I wasn't happy.

He gave me a smirk. "Hello, Edward. So now that you've got me here what do you plan to do with me?" he said, as he walked closer to where I was standing.

I walked around him, sizing him up, before I said, darkly, "Let's just say, Derek, that you will regret ever meeting me and taking off with my woman. You really thought you had my family fooled. You did there for a minute, until I told them every sorted detail of your miserable life.

Derek, you know me. You know what kind a vampire I am. You know the kind of person I was. But, that's all changed now. I'm not the same, Edward, you have become familiar with. Do you know how much of my will power I'm trying to hold onto right now?" I asked him as I circled him.

He just shrugged.

I came up behind him and growled in his ear, "I'm this close to tearing you apart!" I showed him with my fingers.

He laughed. "You know, Edward, I know you can read my mind, so just what am I thinking right now?" he questioned.

_Bella gave me a blow job while I gave your beloved her first orgasm. Take that, Cullen!_

Instantly, I grabbed hold of his left ear and tore it off, hearing him scream in pain!

"Don't you ever say her fucking name, you low life, son of a bitch!" I grabbed a hold of his arm, twisting it so much you could hear the cracking of his bone separating. "If you say her name one more time, you'll be saying it without those balls of yours!"

"Whatever, Cullen! What's the matter? Did I get it first? Too bad. It was that luscious pink pussy of hers. I licked it dry," Derek said with a menacing laugh.

_Oh, that does it! _

I grabbed a hold of his balls and ripped them completely off, making him scream more in pain. I then threw him against the wall, feeling the vibration of it shaking.

I growled. "You will never see her again, do you hear me? She is, as a matter of fact, getting ready for our wedding again. Oh yeah, she will be my wife, and my cock will be the only one fucking her luscious pussy; not yours!" I roared.

At that time, Derek managed to break free from me, and we both stood glaring back at each other.

"You want me, Cullen, come and get me!"

I smirked back. "Gladly.

There was nothing but growling and the sound of his body shredding to bits. Nothing was left untouched or destroyed. After, I went to the back yard, where the bonfire was that my brothers built. I threw the pieces in and watched as they turned to ash.

"So long, Derek. It's been a pleasure tearing you apart, piece by piece," I growled.

Once I was done, I headed back to Forks with my siblings and Carlisle. Back to Bella.

**A/N: Thank you all so much for reading. There are 8 chapters left not including the Outtakes(2). There is a video for this story on my group page on FB, my E&B blog. There will be another video once the story is finished.I have been asked to make PDF's of this story. All you have to do is send me a message or PM me on FB. I never expected this story to do so well... I'm stunned!**

**So now Edward took care of Derek...what will come of Tanya? I know I left you all hanging on the Tanya part...but I assure you she will be taken care of. The next chapter will be in Charlie's POV. I felt he deserved a chapter all on his own. Bella will be told by Edward about Derek soon. Until next time...send ur love to me! xoxo**


	18. Chapter 18: Charlie visits Bella

**Cheated?**

**Ch 18: Charlie visits**

**Pre-Read by Edwardsoutherbella**

**Betad by boo's boy**

**This chapter is solely Charlie's POV, I felt he deserved a chapter of his own.**

**Charlie:**

I was so relieved when Edward called to tell me Bella was okay. He didn't go into specific details; he only said she was staying with a friend. I immediately canceled the APB .

I worked on the rest of my files then put them away. When I looked at my watch, I saw it was getting late, so I put all my stuff away and locked the door.

I got into my cruiser and headed to the Cullens'.

One this was certain about the Cullen family, they were indeed very caring people. They always looked out for Bella. I knew there was something strange about them from the beginning—with their cold hands, matching eyes and eating habits. But I didn't ask questions,

I would admit, at first it took some time to get to know Edward. I knew the rest of the kids, but Edward was a bit different. It wasn't until he and Bella dated that he started talking to me more. After he broke my daughter's heart, I stopped trusting him. He and his family up and disappeared out of her life like they had never existed. However, I was told that Alice had come back and told Bella that Edward was going to commit suicide if she didn't come to see him.

After that, I didn't see her for three days. Once she came back, I yelled and cussed Edward out for leaving her. But … I had to give the boy credit; he worked every day to gain back, not only my trust, but Bella's as well. I'd set curfews for when he could visit during the week, and told Bella to make sure she hung out with her other friends too.

Eventually, Edward and I became friends again. He asked me for permission to marry Bella at the age of eighteen. Honestly, I didn't want her marrying that young, but she was always so mature for her age, and who was I to stop her if this was what she wanted?

I didn't know if it was cold feet that drove Bella to leave Forks on her wedding day, but something had happened. I asked Carlisle if he could explain what was happening. He just said the kids were going through a tough time in their relationship and they needed to handle it themselves.

In all honestly, it was true. Bella was no longer a little girl, but a young woman.

I pulled into the Cullen driveway and shut off the engine. I was excited to see Bella and see how she was doing.

Once at the front door, I saw Esme. She greeted me,"Charlie, it's good to see you." She gave me a hug.

"Is Bella here? Is she okay?" I asked her.

She pointed to the living area and said, "She's right in here, and she's doing fine. I think it was just pre-wedding jitters.

That made sense; she was never one for having all the attention drawn on her.

I walked into the living room and took a deep breath. I saw her brown eyes locked to mine for the first time since she'd left.

"Hello, dad," she greeted me, before running up to give me a hug.

I embraced my daughter, thanking God she was okay.

**A/N: Okay guys, this story is starting to wind down now. Like I said before I have a total of 25 Chapters and Two Outtakes will be coming. Thank you again for all your reviews and alerts! Edward telling Bella is coming I promise!**


	19. Chapter 19: The Truth about

**Cheated?**

**Ch 19: The truth about…**

**Pre-read by EdwardsouthernBella**

**Betad by boo's boy**

**Bella:**

When Edward got back from his hunt, he showered and changed, then came to me and said we needed to talk.

I agreed, and he clasped his hand with mine and led me outside. We walked to Esme's garden and sat down on the bench.

Well, I sat down, anyway, and waited for him to speak. Edward just paced back and forth, before he looked up at me, and his gold eyes met mine.

"Bella, there are something's you need to know about Derek. He isn't who he led you to believe he was. You know so far that he was part human and part vampire. I met him a long time ago. We lived in Canada for a while before moving to Forks. In fact, we lived closely to the Denalis. He was also from Canada, and when we would visit Tanya, I would run into him from time to time while we hunted. He could drink blood as well as eat human food, so he was able to fool a lot of people.

There was a woman he had an interest in, and well, let's just say, she didn't return his feelings. In fact, as long as I was around, she didn't even know he existed. When that certain person shunned his love, he began to sleep around with other women to make her notice him. But it didn't work.

Anyway, after I met you, and we began dating, I would talk to him about you all the time. He knew who you were, Bella. He wanted revenge, on me. That's why he befriended you."

I was shocked. How could Derek be so cold? I never did anything to him. "But why, Edward? Why would he ...?" My voice trailed off.

"Bella, the woman he wanted and desired was Tanya, but he knew how she felt about me."

I gasped.

So, Derek was in love with her, and she didn't return his feelings. But why on earth would he…?

I was confused.

Edward got down on his knees and clasped my hands in his. "Bella, I confided in Tanya about my feelings for you. How I was afraid to make love to you, and that I didn't want to hurt you, or worse. And, well, she told Derek. He influenced her to try and get me to 'practice' with her so I would be comfortable with you. At first, I thought she was crazy, but the more you pushed our physical boundaries, the more scared I got. So, I let her do certain things to me, but never once, baby, did I ever have sex with her."

He wiped away my tears that had escaped down my face, as I just sat there trying to absorb everything.

"Bella, they planned to break us up so Tanya could have me, and Derek could get to you. He wanted to hurt me by sleeping with you, because he was hurt by Tanya. He used you, Bella."

"Edward … h-how on earth could they do this to us? Why?" I asked him.

"Jealousy, Bella. They were jealous because of the love we share. I was feeling so guilty about what I was doing with Tanya. But, at the same time, if I told you, you would have left me, and I couldn't …" his voice trailed off.

"You couldn't what, Edward?" I asked him patiently.

"I didn't want to lose you, but my own stupidity got in the way. Bella, she knew you were coming to see me before the wedding. I didn't know it at the time, but when she asked to _practice_, I was setup. After you ran off, I went to your house to find you. When I saw your truck keys gone, I went to look for you to explain why I … but there was no excuse. I tracked your scent to your truck on the side of the road. I knew then you got a ride from someone. After, I went to see Tanya, and she basically confessed to me that she had set this up with Derek. She wanted to get back at me for not returning her feelings. They used both of us for their own personal needs. I'm so sorry, Bella." His voice cracked with pain, before he put his head down on my lap and dry sobbed.

This was the first time I witnessed his emotions get the best of him. I rubbed his head and hair, as he sobbed into my lap, until he finally calmed down enough to talk again.

"Bella, I got my family to hold Derek at our house in Canada. I had placed a phone call from his boss' cell phone, and my brothers and sisters followed Derek to his place of business."

"That's what he meant by business. It was you. You had your family meet him there to contain him for you while we talked?" I asked with a slight laugh.

He nodded confirming my question.

"Bella, I took care of Derek after I brought you home. We had a fight, and I won," he said with a smirk.

I giggled. I actually giggled.

I should have known what happened with Tanya wasn't all his fault. For the first time since our wedding day I was happy again. I grabbed Edward and kissed him hard and passionately, before breaking the kiss and looking into his eyes—which were hooded with love and lust.

"Bella, does that mean you forgive me?" he asked with a hopeful expression.

"Edward... don't get me wrong, I'm still hurt that you even did what you did with her, but..." my voice trailed off.

"But?" he asked.

"I know that you love me. You just proved it to me with your actions and words. I love you Edward, and I'm sorry about running out on you on our wedding day. I guess we both kinda need to work on our communication. For now on, please come to me when you have a problem, okay? Especially when it's of the intimate nature." I asked him.

He nodded back to me and we hugged again. "Bella, your dad is coming to see you after his shift is over. He wants to make sure you're okay. Also, Bella I want to give this back to you," he slid my engagement ring on my finger and asked, "Bella, will you do me the honor of marrying me?"

I said yes of course, and we hugged again, before we went inside to wait for my dad.

Soon we heard a knock at the door, and Esme greeted him, telling him I was in the living room. He stepped inside, our eyes met, and we spoke each other's name, before I ran to him hugging him.

It was good being back in my dad's arms again.


	20. Chapter 20: Sexy times

**Cheated?**

**Ch 20: Sexy times**

**Pre read by Heather Minerva77**

**Beta'd by boo's boy**

**Bella:**

My dad visited for an hour. He asked about what happened on the day Edward and I were supposed to be married. Edward and I looked at each other. I knew we were both still hurting, but we were doing better since we'd talked.

I explained to my dad that I had cold feet, so, I took off to think about my life and the direction it was heading. I explained that Edward found me and that we talked things out, and that we were ready to take the next step in our lives.

I hugged him goodbye, as he needed to go home and get rest.

This time when we planned the wedding again, only I and Edward called the shots. Since Tanya was banished from the Cullen home, we decided not to send her an invitation. Her sisters understood.

Edward and I were in his room, and as I licked the last envelope to send off, Edward came up behind me, moved my hair from over my shoulder, and started kissing my neck.

"I saw the bed, I thought vampires don't sleep?" I asked as he began licking on my neck more.

"It's not intended for sleep, Bella," he murmured, continuing to trail his lips over my neck to nuzzle my ear.

_Oh my god, he's gotten so good at this._

With his hands on my waist, he turned me to face him, before bending down slowly toward my lips. As my lips parted, I took in his sweet scent that washed over my face as he got closer. His lips met mine, and his tongue came out, tasting my lower lip. We both moaned, as Edward laid me down on the bed.

My back hit the mattress first as he broke the kiss; his eyes were glazed with both love and lust. I began to move up, while his body hovered over mine; he was kneeled on all fours. He continued to move with me as my head hit the soft pillows.

His voice was soft and husky, and he said, "Bella, you have no idea how long I've wanted you. How long I craved your curvaceous body. When we made out, my thoughts were so ... ungentlemanly. I could have been arrested for what my thoughts were. And now ..." his voice trailed off.

His words made me gasp, but when he paused, I asked, "And now?" My gaze darted to his; his eyes had changed color. They were black; they changed to that color when he was turned on.

"And now … you're mine," he growled as his lips again met mine. His kiss was demanding but yet tender. His touches, his caresses, were mind blowing.

**Edward:**

As Bella and I kissed, I took my hand and placed it on her face. Cupping her cheek in the palm of my hand, I felt the warmth as it seeped under my touch. I swiped my thumb on her mouth, letting it slide over her pink lips.

She gasped, and her lust filled eyes looked into mine.

I held her face to mine, as my tongue slid out and I tasted her lips; taking her bottom lip into my mouth and sucking it in.

This was the most erotic thing we'd done together; her heart was racing, and her breathing was labored and panting. Soon, I couldn't take it anymore.

"I want you!" I growled, taking her whole mouth with mine!

Jesus Christ, she didn't know what she did to me!

Before I knew it, I had her and I undressed, and then slid my fingers between her folds; she was so wet.

"Bella, baby, I want to make love to you, but … this time I can't. It will be dangerous!" Just as soon as I spoke those words, I lined myself over her wet core, and thrust myself into her. I went in deep and began pumping hard and fast.

She was moaning and writhing underneath me as we both moved in sync with our hips. I grabbed her wrist, as gently as possible, grasping them into place, before thrusting inside of her even harder.

I threw my head back; I could feel my body getting closer to releasing.

"Come with me, Bella!" I took my thumb and pressed it against her clit, as I pumped in and out faster and faster.

We both came together, shouting out each others names.

**A/N: Merry Christmas!**


	21. Chapter 21:Family Discussion

**Cheated?**

**Ch 21: A Family Discussion**

**Pre Read by Heather Minerva77**

**Beta'd by Boo's boy**

**Edward:**

After Bella and I had amazing sex, she fell asleep in my arms. Later, I rolled her as I moved away, kissing her gently on her cheek, before I left the bedroom.

I walked into the kitchen, where my sister, Alice, was going over last minute details of the wedding this weekend. She was always the party planner.

I sat down beside her as she was checking off things for the wedding. I know my family didn't approve of what I did with Tanya, but, at the same time, we were family, and they had forgiven me.

"Alice? I want to thank you for everything you're doing to make this wedding perfect. I know I screwed up the last one, and you all have every right to be angry with me. I guess, I let fear get the best of me." I sighed heavily.

"Edward, you know I love you; you're my brother. I know not by blood, but hey, it counts. Yes, I think what you did with Tanya was uncalled for, but you were tricked into it by them. Derek was one piece of work, and you deserve to be happy with Bella."

"Your sister's right, Edward," Carlisle said to me as he walked into the room. He'd overheard me from the living room. "While Esme and I don't approve of how you went about it, we are family and we stick together. And what Tanya and Derek both did was unforgivable on many levels. I had no idea she was that ... calculating."

I'd heard all of their thoughts, of course, and was glad they'd all forgiven me for what I did to Bella. She and I were given a second chance, and I wasn't going to blow it this time.

"I know, and I appreciate your forgiveness. I'm just glad Bella forgave me. When I told her the truth about Derek's past and his feelings for Tanya, I relived it all over again. I can only imagine the pain she went through seeing me with Tanya. I know it had to hurt her seeing me do that with Tanya—and on our wedding day. But ... I will do whatever it takes to gain her trust again. Although, I have to say, I visited the dark side there for a while. When I lost her that day something came over me. I don't know how to explain it ..." my voice trailed off.

Carlisle finished that thought for me. "Edward, it was your vampire trait that came out. We all have it to some degree, especially when it comes to our mates. Your fear of losing Bella struck a chord with your vampire side. Although she has touched your heart, there will be always that part of you that is dark and possessive. Anytime there is a male that is attracted to her, you will always be on guard. She will have to get used to that, until she is changed herself.

So, don't beat yourself up about your attitude. It was a normal reaction to being a vampire and frozen at seventeen. Though, in time I'm sure it will tame itself out. I'm glad you two worked things out and will be getting married after all. Bella is, and will always be, a part of our family. We will be just as possessive of her as you are. Only yours will be more dominant."

The sun was starting to rise. I wanted to go hunt and be prepared for our shopping day in town. We had a few things we needed to get for the big day.

**A/N: Only 4 chapters left! R ya sad to see it end?**


	22. Chapter 22:Showers and Orgasms?

**Cheated?**

**Ch 22: Shower's and Orgasms?**

**Pre read by Heather Minerva77**

**Beta'd by Boo's boy**

**Bella:**

Wow,we were so busy! Alice and I were shopping for a horde of things; lingerie for me to wear; clothes for the honeymoon; and more.

While the guys were all hanging out with Edward, including my dad, we girls did our thing on getting everything ready.

The Cullen women even threw me an inopportune shower, and they invited my human girlfriends, Jessica, and Angela. Although, they did ask why the first wedding never took place. I just told them I'd had cold feet.

My gifts were everything from lotions to sexy stuff.

It was Thursday, and the wedding itself was scheduled for Saturday.

I have to say, this time I would not run.

After Edward told me about Derek and Tanya, and the fact that Derek had actual feelings for Tanya but she didn't reciprocate, Edward saw a change in his behavior towards women. He said it was to make Tanya jealous, but it didn't work.

Tanya had tried to make amends with the Cullens, but they didn't want to hear her explanations. I even heard Esme on the phone telling Tanya that she was lucky she didn't get worse.

I tried calling my mom to tell her the wedding was rescheduled, but she and Phil were traveling a lot. She sent us a wedding gift, and said she was happy for us.

After us women got home from having the lingerie party, we hung out in the kitchen and let the men have the rest of their time in the living room. Although, Edward and I would share looks with each other, we knew we needed to be on our best behavior until our wedding day—this was despite already having had sex. Edward had asked me if I would like to wait until we were married to have sex again; I told him that we should wait. However, it was kind of hard—especially by the way he looked in his black tight t shirt and tight jeans. His hair was in its usual disheveled mess—he looked good!

**Edward:**

While the women were out doing their women things, us guys hung out with Charlie. We watched the game on TV, and when it was over, he and Emmett played poker. Em though tried to cheat, asking me mentally what cards Charlie had. I just smiled.

Soon the women came home and took themselves in the kitchen. Bella was dressed in a blue top that showed off her curves and was also wearing a short, knee high skirt.

Damn, what I would have given to take her in our room, put her over my knee and spank her for being a naughty girl!

Then there was the looks she was giving me from the dining table. She would run her tongue over her pink lips and wink at me.

I mouthed to her "behave", and fuck me, if she didn't blow kisses at me.

Fucking hell, the woman was driving me crazy! But we did decide to wait until our wedding night to have sex again. What the hell was I thinking?

Soon Charlie left and Bella and I went to my room.

Oh, I wish it was for sex. Instead, I teased her with my lips as we kissed and made out like crazy. I laid her on the bed while I hovered over her; letting my cock, that was growing tight in my jeans, scrape over her wet panties.

She moaned and pulled my head down and kissed me hard. "Edward, please, I need you!"

"You need what, Bella?" I asked panting with her.

"God, I need you inside me right now!"

"Bella, I thought..."

"Please, I want you and need you so badly!"

"How about if I do this, instead?" I asked her as I bent down to her pussy and dove in with my tongue, flicking her clit fast.

Her hips bucked at me while I continued to work her. She grabbed the covers tightly as her pussy clamped down on my fingers, which I had penetrated inside her, along with my tongue, at vampire speed.

It didn't take her long to come, and she returned the favor for me by going down on my cock with her hot mouth.

My God this was so much better!

I came yelling out her name, then we relaxed in bed while I hummed her lullaby as she fell fast asleep in my arms.

Right where she should be.

**A/N: Can u believe only 3 more chapters then it's done. I do have a few Outtakes though and a new video coming once it's completed!**


	23. Chapter 23: Wedding Day

**Cheated?**

**Ch 23: Wedding Day**

**Pre read by Heather Minvera77**

**Beta'd by Boo's boy**

**Edward:**

It was our wedding day; it had finally arrived. All the guests began arriving as I was getting ready. I had on my tuxedo and was ready to walk down the aisle to wait for my bride.

This might sound bad of me, but here it goes; I knew this day would come. Although, I know I made some mistakes, I would never regret the day I met and fell in love with Isabella Swan. She was the reason I existed. We were going to be together forever, and nothing would get in our way of happiness again.

Nothing.

Soon the music began to play, and I walked down the aisle beside my best man, Emmett, and groomsman, Jasper. Both guys stood beside me as Esme and Carlisle sat on the left side of the aisle.

The ladies soon joined us. Alice was Bella's maid of honor, and Rose was her bridesmaid. Soon after that they started the wedding march, and Bella stepped out with her father, dressed in a strapless, white silk gown. It was simple with a few beads, and lace on the bodice.

Bella's make up was kept natural, but she glowed as the bride.

The preacher asked us to exchange vows. Then it got to the part where we repeated them to each other, before we exchanged rings. I kissed my wife, and we were pronounced husband and wife. It was a perfect day.

As I danced with my wife, I kept kissing her on the lips.

"I love you, Isabella Swan Cullen," I whispered in her ear.

"I love you too, Edward, my wonderful husband."

As everyone congratulated us on our new marriage, we had an unexpected guest. I excused myself from Bella to deal with this uninvited person with the rest of my family.

_Bella:_

This day was so perfect. I was dressed in my wedding gown, and, to be honest, I wasn't nervous at all. My dad kept telling me how I was a blushing bride and looked so happy.

They began to play the music; Rose and Alice went first. After they got to the arch they started playing the wedding march, and my dad slowly walked me down the aisle.

As soon as my eyes made contact with Edward's we were in our own little bubble. We exchanged our vows, before our rings, and were then pronounced husband and wife.

We danced our first dance as husband and wife and said our I love yous. After our guests congratulated us Edward excused himself and all the Cullens went inside. I was talking to my human friends when I heard shouting coming from inside the Cullen home.

I excused myself and went to see what was going on. I saw all of the Cullens gathered around a person, and Carlisle demanding to let someone go. I had no idea who was there until I saw who it was.

What the hell was that person doing here?

**A/N: Just who showed up? Who's was the uninvited guest?**

**Hmmm Tania?**** Only two more then the Outtakes!**


	24. Chapter 24:Uninvited Guest

**Cheated?**

**Ch 24: Uninvited Guest**

**Pre read By Heather Minerva77**

**Beta'd by Boo's boy**

**Warning: Major violence**

**Edward:**

After going inside the house and confronting her, my family soon joined me.

I couldn't believe that she had the gall to show up after everything she caused between Bella and I.

"What the hell do you think you're doing here, Tanya?" I demanded.

"Edward, I don't want any trouble, I just came to say how sorry I am," she pleaded with me.

"Tanya, this is mine and Bella's wedding day, and you weren't invited! Get the hell out of my house!" I shouted.

"Edward, it wasn't all me, I swear. It was Derek's idea! He wanted …"

I didn't let her finish. After hearing Derek's name I went at her at vampire speed and grabbed her throat, choking her enough to where her neck was cracking.

Carlisle chimed in, "Edward … please let her go. Jasper, help Edward. Let her go, Edward. She isn't worth it."

I heard a voice behind me asking, "What's going on here?"

It was Bella. I didn't want her to know it was Tanya who had showed up, but she'd already seen, and had gasped.

I let Tanya go; she was gasping.

Even though vampires don't need to break, it still takes a lot out of one of us, when someone was trying to hurt us.

Tanya looked up and saw Bella. I saw the look of hatred in Bella's eyes and told Tanya, "Tanya, I said get out of our house. You are not welcome here!"

Our whole family was behind me and watching every move Tanya was making. She walked to the front door, then turned and said to all of us, including Bella. "I take my apology back. In fact, I'm not sorry. I just wish Derek would have been the one who took Bella's virginity first. That human doesn't deserve you, Edward!"

At Tanya's declaration, everyone gasped.

Tanya only made it to the front porch. I was so angry at her, that, at vampire speed, I got a hold of her and whispered, so only her and my family could hear me. "Bitch, you just joined Derek. So long, Tanya!"

I ripped her arms and head off, then started a fire in the fireplace and put Tanya's dismembered body parts into it, while everyone around me gasped. Bella and my family looked back at me in shock.

I knew we had guests outside probably wondering where we were, so I told my family mentally, " We will discuss what happened later."

They nodded before leaving Bella and I behind.

I knew after what she'd just witness she would need time to compose herself.

"Baby … I'm so sorry. I'm sorry about Tanya and the trouble she caused. I hated for you to see what I just did, but I wasn't going to allow her to disrespect you anymore. Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm just stunned. I wasn't expecting to see her."

I cleared my throat and asked Bella, "Are you okay to go back out and be with our guests?"

She nodded, and we walked back out hand in hand.

We enjoyed the rest of our wedding together; we cut the cake and shared it, and we did all the traditional stuff. Then Bella threw her wedding bouquet, and we left for our honeymoon.

**A/N: I hope you all enjoyed this chapter. I wanted Edward and Bella to finally get justice on Tanya and Derek. The next chapter will be it. It's the epilogue and it will be five years ahead as Bella will be a vampire! Thank you all so much for reading and the support!**


	25. Chapter 25: Five years later

**Cheated?**

**Ch 25: Epilogue Five years later**

**Pre read by Heather Minera77**

**Beta'd By Boos boy**

**This will be third person POV**

Bella was doing great as a vampire. Edward changed her right after their honeymoon in Italy. Before that, they spent their time in museums and checking out different sites.

They moved to Canada, and Bella visited her father when she could.

She handled her blood-thirst well, in fact, she amazed all the Cullens.

Bella and Edward decided to go back to college so that Edward would have a break playing a teenager, and he wanted to enjoy being a husband to Bella.

As far as their behavior, well, Bella was very much a lioness, and Edward loved that about her. When they went out in public and women ogled Bella's husband, she'd let them know immediately that he was hers—and vise versa for Edward with Bella.

As far as their making love went, well, during their first year they went through at least one hundred beds. They broke their furniture constantly and had to have their walls repaired numerous times, because their weight and passion would get in the way.

Anytime there was a repair man that would ogle Bella, Edward made sure they knew Bella belonged to him, and only him.

Eventually, they moved back in their old home in Forks, and on a beautiful day, they lay in their meadow. Recently, Bella had learned that she had a shield, and that allowed her to share her memories of their early relationship, through her eyes, with Edward. He was stunned.

"Wow, Bella that was awesome!" he said kissing her. "How did you do that?" he asked her.

"Practice. I just wanted something I could share with you. Today is the five year anniversary of me being changed into a vampire; I've been working on it for a long time. Edward, I just want you to know, that no one will love you as much as I do."

He smiled, as both he and Bella glittered in the sunlight. "Forever," he said smiling to her.

"Forever, Edward."

He pulled her in and kissed her, enjoying the feel of the sun on both their cold hard skin. They had forever to be together.

**A/N: Hey guys! I have to say I really enjoyed writing this story. I'm also humbled on how many ****of you are following, favorite and review this story. Thank you all so much for everything. As you can see I included a little of BD p****art two there at the end. I hope you all liked it. Short and sweet! The Outtakes will be coming soon! And new videos as well!**

**Also: Hey guys thank you for reading this story. At this time I have entered into two contests. One is for Holly Jolly Twifics r us and Marked as Mine. Jolly Holly public voting starts Monday and goes through the 13th on Sunday. Marked as mine starts its public voting on starts 9th of January and through the 15th. Please go to those site to vote for your favorite storie(s). Links can be found on my profile page.**


	26. Chapter 26: Derek, Tanya and Edward Meet

**Cheated Outtakes**

**Ch 1: Edward, Tanya, And Derek Meet**

**Pre-read by Heather(Minerva77)**

**Beta'd by Boo's boy**

**Edward:**

My family and I were living in Canada, next to the Denalis. We were soon moving to Forks, Washington, and wanted to hunt with our friends before leaving.

Tanya, who was from the Denali coven, was always coming onto me. She would do everything from batting her long eye lashes to running her fingers through her long, blonde hair in a very flirtatious way. I often told her that I didn't feel that way for her, but she never took the hint. I was the only one in my family without a mate. They worried about me, of course, because when they would have sex, I would need to leave; I couldn't stand the noise.

They drove me crazy, but Emmett always told me, snickering, "Why don't you just sleep with Tanya and get it over with, Edward. She obviously wants you."

"Look, Em, just leave me alone. I don't like her in that way—how many times do I have to tell you that?" I would growl to him.

Not that Tanya was ugly; just the opposite actually. She had a great body, her hair was blonde and she would curl it or sometimes let it go straight. She had the cold marble flawless skin, but I just didn't like her attitude. I tolerated her because she was our _cousin, _but other than that I didn't like her much.

After playing on my piano I decided to go hunting. It had been a week and I felt the burn in my throat from thirst. I smelled a mountain lion and deer—I liked deer more—so I crouched down on the ground and waited. The lion snarled at the deer and started running for it, hunting it itself. I ran and grabbed the deer, making it yelp once in pain, before I drank its blood from its jugular vein. The Lion ran off mad that I had taken its food.

It was then I heard giggling. I looked behind me and saw Tanya looking down at me, with lust in her eyes.

You see, anytime vampire women saw us vampire men on the hunt, it got them in the mood.

Getting up from the ground I greeted her, "Hello, Tanya. How long have you been standing there?"

"Long enough. I have to say you looked good there in your predatory mode. Do you know how much that turns me on?" she said sliding her hands around my neck and licking it.

"Tanya?" I growled annoyed, taking her hands and removing them from my neck. "You know I don't feel that way for you." I started to step away from her hold.

Suddenly we heard a noise, and both of us snarled as we saw another person standing in front of us. Both Tanya and I stood there as he just stared at us. I broke the ice and asked, "May we help you?"

The stranger scanned Tanya's entire body with his eyes, looking her up and down.

_Hmmm . . . interesting. I do believe he is attracted to her. _I thought to myself as I read his thoughts.

_My, my, she is a looker. I wonder if the two of them are together?_

Yep, he definitely had a thing for Tanya—completely smitten with her.

He said, "Hello, my name is Derek. I was hunting about five miles away when I heard your voices. My, aren't you exquisite!" He grabbed Tanya's hand and kissed it.

Was this guy for real?

I chuckled; she didn't even look his way. Her eyes were glued to mine as he talked to her.

"Hello, I'm Edward and this is Tanya. Nice to meet you," I said shaking his hand.

Although he greeted me, he kept his eyes on Tanya.

She finally found her voice and spoke to him, "Hello, do you live around here?"

"Yes, I do, actually. I live in the white house around the corner. It's not as big as yours, though, but still nice."

"Oh, I see," she said to him then she looked at me.

"Edward, I will see you back at the house." She kissed me on the cheek and was gone.

Derek looked at me and asked, "Was I interrupting something?"

I couldn't help but laugh. "Nope, that's just Tanya for ya," I informed him. "So you live pretty close by, huh?"

"Yeah, I've only been here a month. I tend to move around a lot. Um . . . listen, is Tanya your girlfriend?"

"Oh, no, actually. She's just a good family friend. Why do you ask?" I could read his mind, but I didn't want him to know I could.

"Well . . . she is a beautiful woman—vampire, and I just wanted to make sure you two didn't have a thing before I asked her out. So you don't mind, do you?"

I stood there looking at him. He wasn't bad looking, but I knew Tanya would never look his way.

But I told him, "Nope, don't mind at all. Go for it. Listen, I'd better get back. Nice to meet you."

We shook hands and then I took off running towards the house. After walking in, I saw Tanya hanging out with Rose.

I walked up to her. "Well . . . it looks like you have an admirer," I said smiling at her.

She looked my way and then crashed her body to mine. "I knew you'd come around!" she shrieked with excitement.

I pulled her off and said, "I wasn't referring to me, Tanya. That guy, Derek. He has a thing for you and wants to ask you out."

"_UGH!_ Please! He's so not my type at all. He's too rugged," she snorted, "but you, Edward are my . . . ."

"Tanya, when are you going to get it? I don't like you in that way. Why not go for him? he's kinda cute in a _rugged_ way."

Emmett overheard; he always loved it when a family member had attention from the opposite sex, especially Tanya and I, since we were "single".

"Well, well, Tanya! Tanya and Derek sittin' in a tree, k-i-s-s-i-n-g. First comes . . . ."

"Oh, Shut it, Emmett!" She huffed and walked away.

A month passed by and every time Tanya and I went hunting Derek was there. He was always complimenting her and telling her how beautiful she was. The poor guy didn't stand a chance.

They talked some but it was only about general conversation. He asked her to go to the movies and she said to him, "Frankly movies are boring. Sorry, Derek." And she ran off.

After a while he seemed to give up.

**A/N: I have more coming. I hope you all liked it. This was before Edward had met Bella.**


	27. Chapter 27: Edward and Derek bond

**Cheated Outtakes**

**Ch 2: Edward and Derek Bond**

**Pre-read by Heather Minvera77**

**Beta'd by boos boy**

**Edward:**

Bella and I had been dating for a while, but recently got engaged. After our heated make-out sessions, I'd leave her sleeping and go hunting to take the edge off—literally. I had run-ins with Derek from time to time. We'd hunt together, and after wards, he'd brag to me about how many women he could get in bed, and, of course, with the fact that I could read minds, I knew whether or not he was telling the truth ... and he was.

He'd go into detail, explaining to me how he would work his charm, using lines such as, "What is a pretty girl such as yourself doing here alone?" or, "My God, you must be an angel, because God sent you from heaven and straight to me."

Derek explained all of the kinky sex and hot experiences he'd had with many women. He'd said they would practically tear his door off, mad with desire. He'd pin them to the wall and have his wicked way with them.

Yeah, Derek was a pretty busy guy, but I noticed how every time he'd talk about sex or anything related to the subject, he always asked me about Tanya. I informed him that Tanya was living in Canada.

The sexual tension building between Bella and myself was so intense, it was all I could do to keep myself grounded. She and I would fool around, sharing one heated kiss after another, touching and exploring with every make-out session, but I'd always pull the breaks. I knew it frustrated Bella, she'd always get pissed, moped around or tried to sleep off her frustrations.

One day after I left a sleeping Bella to go hunting, I took down a mountain lion with so much force, I'd say it broke every bone in the poor animal's body.

Derek was watching me, and he waited for me to bury the carcass before approaching me. "Wow, Edward! I've never seen you this worked up? What's gotten into you, my friend?" he asked with a smirk plastered to his lips.

If he only knew.

"Nothing ... really," I growled, still worked up and with my cock hard as a rock from fooling around earlier with Bella.

"Oh, come on now, man. You can tell me; we're friends, remember?" He laughed. "The way you're taking out these animals, one might think you're sexually deprived."

It wasn't like he was laughing at me ... it was just the idea, I guess.

When I narrowed my gaze, with a frown, he knew he had guessed correctly.

"Wow! How long?" he asked, and I then read his thoughts: _As good looking as Cullen is, he shouldn't have any trouble at __all getting women__ ..._

I chuckled, saying, "You have no idea!"

I really didn't want to tell him about my sex life—or lack thereof—because ... well ... although I was proud to be a virgin, it was sometimes embarrassing to admit it.

He stood there looking at me, then said, "Okay, Edward, have a seat and talk to me buddy. I'm all ears."

With that statement, I told him everything. I told him how I met Isabella Swan—my Bella—and the fact that she was human. I explained to him how much I couldn't stand to be around her in the beginning, because the scent of her blood was so alluring, I feared I might kill her. But over time, I got somewhat used to it, and after talking with Bella, and becoming her friend, I hopelessly and helplessly fell in love with her. We then started dating, and now we were engaged to be married.

I showed him a picture of Bella, and watched as he studied my girl's features. I kept thinking how lucky I was to have found someone like Bella, so sweet, generous, beautiful, and not full of herself like Tanya.

Bella was mine, and I was hers.

"Wow, she's beautiful, Edward. But what seems to be the problem? You can get it up, right?" he joked with me.

I laughed at his humorous statement—I laughed hard, and when I finally calmed myself, I said, "Um ... yeah, there's no problem in that department. I was turned at age seventeen ... and well ... I guess one can say my hormones are still all over the place," I paused with a sigh. "Don't laugh, Derek, but Bella and I kind of want to save ourselves for marriage."

His eyes went wide, and shock invaded his eyes. "You mean to tell me that y-you're a virgin? I mean, seriously, man—look at you. How is that even possible? I would've assumed women would have been shamelessly throwing themselves at you."

"To be honest, Derek, no other woman could manage to capture my attention the way Bella did. As you well know, Tanya is a strikingly beautiful woman, but every time she came onto me, I never felt anything. I'm just not interested in Tanya … well, not in that way. And, although I've had plenty of opportunities, I've never been with a woman sexually." I took a deep breath. "I'm kind of scared to go all the way with Bella, because there is always the chance that I could kill her. The closer we get to the wedding, the more nervous I'm getting. I fear what could happen."

I couldn't believe that I had just stood there, and admitted all of it to him—out loud.

"Wow, man, I don't know what to say. All I can say is, practice." He smiled at me.

I narrowed my eyebrows, asking. "What do you mean, practice? Masturbation?" My voice was high pitched.

"Yeah, have you never done that before?"

I shook my head, because, honestly I'd didn't think it was right. Derek went on to tell me I should masturbate to get over the feeling of getting off.

He said to me, "Hey, it works in a pinch—you know what I'm sayin?"

I nodded then got up. The sun was rising and I needed to clean up to get back to Bella. I thanked him and was on my way.

**Derek:**

Edward spilled his guts to me about his fiance, Bella, and even showed me a lovely picture. Damn, Bella was a beautiful woman; even more beautiful than Tanya, but Edward got Bella first. Then again, he feared intimacy with this fragile, little human girl.

_Hmmm ... the possibilities. _

Maybe, just maybe, I could take to Tanya and see if she and I, together, could form a plan—work something out to benefit the both of us.

Once Edward left, I too, ran back home, but I could not get Bella out of my head. So, I decided to find her, and I did. Bella was at school; I kept my distance and watched from afar. Everything about her was alluring, not just the scent of her blood. Her cute heart shaped face, her pale, soft skin, and the way her long brown hair fanned around it. The way she threw her head back when she laughed, or the way her eyes shined with kindness when one of her friends approached her. Her dark, soulful eyes, and her tiny, little, tight body with just the perfect amount of sexy curves. Everything about this girl was drawing me to her.

Then, toward the end of the day, I saw Edward standing next to her. He had his arm tightly wrapped around her slender waist, adoringly gazing into her beautiful, brown eyes. He was kissing the top of her head, completely smitten by her, and I could understand why. She was warmly smiling back at him, clearly as crazy over him as he was her.

The perfect couple, holding, kissing, smiling, and greeting their friends. It was no wonder Edward was so taken with this Bella; she had to be one of the most perfect, and most sexiest women I had ever seen.

As I stood watching the two of them, Edward placed his lips gently to hers, and I couldn't help the groan that escaped my own lips. Her kisses looked like they'd be the sweetest kisses in the entire world … I stood, gawking from afar as they both walked, hand in hand, back inside the school building.

Interesting …

I still found it hard to believe that Edward was a virgin. How in the hell did he possess such self-control around Bella? Why would he want to? I wanted Tanya—at one point—but it was obvious that Tanya would only ever want Edward, and, in all honesty, that was fine by me. I now had my eyes set on someone new. Bella.

With my new found desires, I found that I was starting to hate Edward-Fucking-Cullen more and more. Why did he get Tanya—whom he didn't even want—and Bella too?

I had to do something to change that. A plan was forming in my head, ready to be set in motion. I just needed to have a little talk with Miss Tanya, and pronto!

**A/N: Hey guys, Cheated has been nominated as one of the stories to be the Top ten Best Completed story, all you have to do is vioe until March the yes u can vote everyday if u like. Here is the link: (Remove the spaces or u can go to my profile, the link is there too!)**


	28. Chapter 28:Derek and Tanya

**Cheated Outtakes**

**Ch 3: Derek and Tanya Talk**

**Pre read by Heather Minerva77**

**Betad by Boo's boy**

**Derek:**

After weeks of stalking both Bella and Edward, I found my hatred for Edward was only growing. I suppose one could say I was becoming a tad obsessed; jealous even. But it pissed me off to no end knowing that Tanya was gawking over Edward and wouldn't dare give me a second glance. Seriously, I was good looking too. What the hell did Edward have, that I didn't?

Although I am able to choose between human food or blood, I tend to favor blood over food; I love the way the hot liquid slides down my throat—very addicting.

After slaughtering a bear while hunting one day, and just as I was finishing, I looked up and noticed Tanya was standing there gazing at me.

Tanya was undoubtedly an exquisite vampire, a very lovely creature, but I knew she'd never look at me the same way she did Edward.

"Hey, there, Derek, how are you?" she asked with a sweet smile.

"Tanya, hey. Nice to see you. So, what are you doing out here? This isn't your neck of the woods."

"Yeah ... I decided to make a trip to the Cullens' home. I have been visiting there a few days."

"I see," I said looking at her. "So ...what's up?"

Tanya and I sat down on a tree trunk and began talking. She informed me that she too had been watching Edward and Bella. She explained to me how they had been making wedding plans and such, and how sickening it was for her to watch their loving display of affection toward one another. She told me she was tired of it. I was blown away by how much Tanya hated little, sweet, innocent Bella.

"I seriously don't know what he sees in her. I mean, she's human; she doesn't understand our kind ... and well ... she's annoying as hell. I mean, I'm good—right? So, why would Edward want her instead of me? I don't get it!" Tanya said with a sigh.

_UGH! Here she goes again talking about Edward as if I don't exist. _

I took it as a sign.

"Tanya, Edward and I talked a few weeks ago. He told me that he was... err ... a little nervous about the wedding night," I started explaining.

"Yeah ... I know, I've heard all about it," she replied.

I quirked my eyebrow at her, questioning how she would know. Did Edward tell her about his problem?

Then she proceeded, "As you know, the Cullens are all vampires, and our hearing is well heightened, so the walls in that home aren't exactly vampire proof."

_Ah! I see. _

So, I guess she would hear conversations, as well as them doing their thing.

"May I make a suggestion?" I asked Tanya, as her eyes widened in question.

"Sure."

I explained to Tanya that she could maybe suggest to Edward that he practice with her first, ya know? Like, before the wedding—make it look like she was being the 'good' friend. And who knows, maybe ole' Edward would enjoy it so much that he'd, maybe, want more. Then, I explained how once she got Edward to agree to this, she could set it up to where little Bella would catch them together in one of their practicing sessions. It was a sure fire way of breaking them up.

She looked at me and said, "I don't know, Derek. I mean he's not even attracted to me in that way." She sighed again.

**Tanya:**

I had been watching Derek hunt, and after he finished, he and I got to talking. I knew Derek hated Edward; his jealousy for Edward was very obvious and easy to pick up on. I explained to Derek how I had been watching Edward and Little Miss Perfect for a while now, and I was sick to death of seeing them together. always kissing; always cuddling; and planning the stupidest wedding in the history of the world. I mean, seriously, a vampire and a human? It was pretty messed up. I honestly just could not see, for the life of me, what the hell Edward saw in the girl.

I had overheard many conversations, but overhearing that Bella and Edward weren't having sex, really took the cake. I mean, I have to admit, it was really sweet that Edward was so old fashion that he wanted to wait until his wedding night, but you could cue in on his tension a mile away. Bella was a fucking tease; she would make out with Edward, drive him to the edge, then nothing.

Edward was so hot—damn! It was all I could do to keep myself from jumping his bones every time I was in the same room with him.

Why couldn't he see it? It was so insulting to know how gorgeous I was, and how damn fine he was, together; he and I could have it all. And there'd be so much passion; not even all the books in the world could contain the things I would be willing to do for, or with, that man.

Maybe Derek was right. Maybe I could offer to help Edward in that department, and maybe, with a little luck, it could lead Edward into desiring me, for a change.

When Derek first revealed his plan to me, I thought he was crazy. However, the more and more I thought it about it, I figured it could actually work.

Why not?

"So do you really think that if I ask Edward to help him out, he might take me up on my offer?" I asked Derek.

"You love him, right?" Derek asked, and I nodded. "Then it's worth a shot, Tanya. Think about it, if Bella was to catch you and Edward in your "compromising" position, there is no way she'll stay with him. I'm telling you, it will break her little, fragile heart into a million pieces, and she'll never forgive him. What have you got to lose? And besides, I don't see how Edward could resist a beautiful woman such as yourself."

"Wow! You have a point, Derek," I said with a wink. "But I have to ask ... why would Edward open up to you about him and Bella? Seriously, he is usually so hush-hush about his private life with Bella," I asked.

And that's when Derek explained to me that he caught Edward in a tense moment after hunting one day. He was so stressed out and worked over, to the point of breaking, that after they starting talking, Edward just opened up like a book.

_You know__,__ this may__ actually work out after all._

I kissed Derek on the cheek and got ready to have a "talk" with Edward.

**A/N: So there u have it Derek and Tanya hatching their plan. Also please don't forget to vote everyday for Cheated it has been nominated at Twifanfictionrecs has one of the TOP ten best completed story in January. Link can be found in my FB groups and on my FF profile. You can vote every day Until March 1st! Thank u all for reading!**


	29. Chapter 29:Make out session and

**Cheated Outtakes**

**Ch 4: Make Out session and Tanya's Offer**

**Pre-read by Heather Minerva77**

**Beta'd by Boo's boy**

**Edward:**

Damn it!

I swear I can't take it anymore... I don't know how much longer I can last. This shit is killing me.

I was about to explode one day after Bella and I had been making out. It had to be one of the most absolute hottest make-out sessions in my entire existences. My cock was harder than a rock, and painfully throbbing, begging for release.

She's too damn sexy for her own good.

"Stop!" I back away from Bella, the both of us heavily panting. I could smell the sweet juices that had formed between her thighs, and it was driving me crazy.

We were on her bed, her dad working, of course, and things started out innocent enough as we discussed wedding plans and such. Looking over the invitations spread about... but that all went to hell when we started kissing, sharing one heated kiss after the other.

Bella was lying across the bed, wearing a sexy cami top and her booty shorts, low cut around her tight little body. With every time she would reach for something, her shirt would slide up her waist, revealing her creamy skin, and the way her shorts exposed her luscious thighs wasn't helping the situation one bit.

I watched her rosy pink lips move as she excitedly discussed the wedding, and that's all it took; I was done for. I took her perfect face between both hands and pressed my lips to hers, hard, taking her by complete surprise as she moaned my name... and might I add, I loved hearing her moan my name.

She knew what that did to me as she said my name, over and over, again and again while she slid her delicious tongue into my mouth. I never dreamed that it was possible to want someone as much as I wanted her.

I growled, and was on top of her within seconds, as my hands found her hair and lightly tugged. And before we knew it, we were tangled in one another's hair, lips pressed tightly together as our tongues invaded the other one's mouth... and I didn't know how in the hell I was gonna stop it this time.

It was becoming harder and harder to fight the urge, harder and harder to keep my hands off of her, harder and harder to stop it each time it happened, and speaking of harder, my cock had never been so hard in my entire life.

But some how I managed to find the willpower to abruptly pull away, stopping everything as her beautiful brown eyes went wide and she bit down on her full lip in order to control her breathing.

"Edward...I'm sorry. Y-you surprised me by kissing me all of the sudden then next we were..." Her voice trailed off.

"I know, baby, I know. But...Jesus, Bella, you have no idea the affect you have on me. I mean...when you dress in clothes like that...and you're looking so sexy...it drives me crazy!"

She looked at me in shock, like she couldn't believe what I was saying. "Really? I mean I really affect you that way?" she asked.

"Of course you do! What did you not think you didn't or something?" I asked her incredisouly.

I mean, how could she not know the affect she had on me? With every time we kissed, it would turn into full make-out sessions, and I would have to pull the brakes... like I did tonight.

"...I wasn't sure. I mean you'd always pull away from me and ... I just didn't know," her voice was in a whisper.

"Bella, the only reason that I pulled away was because I get so worked up. Baby, we agreed to wait until our wedding night, and I know that's what we both really want... but then we start kissing, then making out, and it's all I can do to pull myself away. And to be quite honest, it's driving me insane. I don't know how much longer I can keep myself from not making love to you. I want it so much, sometimes I feel like I'm gonna explode," I said in a more high pitched tone than I wanted.

Being the understanding and sweet person she is, Bella smiled. "Edward, I'm sorry... I had no idea. You have the same affect on me, if that helps any at all. I love you so much, and being so close to you, having you kiss me so passionately... you know?"

I flashed her a smile of understanding. I knew both she and I were worked up, so I decided that, maybe, I should suggest some space.

"Baby, I know we're both a little worked up here, so maybe I need to go hunting while you finish planning the best day of our lives." She nodded, and I chastely kissed her as I turned to leave. "I'll come back later, okay?" And again she greeted me with one of her heart-stopping, sweet smiles.

Dammit! Here we go again, my throbbing cock reminded me.

How in the world would Bella and I ever survive the next month... always being around one another, touching one another, making out every chance we got?

Once I was home, I sat down in Esme's garden and tried to clear my head. When I opened my eyes, I saw Tanya approaching me. She greeted with a hello, asking how I was. At first, I didn't say much, hoping she'd take the hint and leave me to my thoughts... but before I knew it, I was telling Tanya about me and Bella

I had no idea what was up with me anymore... maybe I had reached the point of desperation and talking about it seemed to help.

"Hmmm..." Tanya licked her lips. "Edward, you know I might just have a solution that could help you with your little problem."

"Oh? And what is that?" I asked.

"Listen Edward, let me start by saying, I can see exactly how much Bella means to you... it's obvious that you love her dearly. I can see it in your eyes, I can hear it in your voice when you speak of her, and the way you two are around one another... it's tense, passionate, but tense. However, maybe what you need is a little practice," she suggested.

"Yeah, Derek mentioned that to me once. Masturbation? But I don't know, Tanya..." My voice trailed off.

"No, silly man," she giggled and licked her lips once again. "What I meant was, practice with me."

"Wow! Umm... Tanya, are you suggesting what I think you're suggesting?" I searched her eyes. "Like me and you have sex?"

I jumped up, and looked back at her. "Are you out of your damn mind?"

"I didn't mean sex, _per se'... however, I can help you, Edward. It's not sex, err, intercourse."_

**Tanya:**

After my little chat with Derek about Edward and Bella's relationship, and knowing for a fact that they weren't having sex yet, really gave me the advantage in Derek's brilliant plan to break up the lovely couple. Edward feared killing Bella on their honeymoon, all I had to do was make my offer, and remind him of his fear; he'd never allow anything to happen to his precious Bella.

So, I put my plan in motion, fearlessly going to the Cullen home, and explaining to Edward how I wanted to help him. At first, he flipped the fuck out, until I played on his fears, reminding him how strong he was, and how fragile little human Bella was, and although, I never dreamed he'd go for it, he eased up, and starting really listening to what I had to say.

Now all I have to do is plan out the details in arranging Bella to catch us together. Poor girl will be so shattered, she'll never marry Edward, she'll never forgive him, and just like it's suppose to be, eventually Edward will return my love. He'll see who has always been here for him, who really loves him and can give him everything he deserves; someone he can actually touch without worrying about breaking every bone in my body.

"Tanya, this is insane... I mean, you and me having any kind of sex at all, is ludicrous." I rolled my eyes as he ranted on. "I can't believe you would bluntly suggest something so fucking insane, I love, Bella."

_Of course you do, you blind fool... you're so blinded by her innocence, you can't see a good thing when it's standing right in front of you, willing and able to fulfill your secrets desires of your heart._

I stood to my feet and gazed into his mesmerizing eyes. "Look, I'm only trying to help you, Edward. You're a dear friend to me, and seeing you so stressed all the damn time, hurts. I worry about you." I narrowed my eyes, and pouted my lips. "You don't have to decide right now... take some time, think about it, okay?"

"Tanya, I appreciate the concern, I really do," he started in a low, but somewhat bitter voice. "But I love Bella so much... I think I'm gonna have to decline your offer."

He stood to his feet and turned to walk away, and I knew it was now time to play on his fears.

"Alright, Edward," I called behind him, but he kept walking. "Suit yourself... I-I was just worried about Bella too." He stopped dead in his tracks, however he didn't turn around, but I continued anyway. "I mean, think about it, she's still human... a weak, fragile little human, who, let's be honest here, you and I both know you risk her life just by kissing her." I now had his full and undivided attention as he turned around with so much pain and fear in his eyes. "You could really hurt her, Edward... and you have all of this sexual tension bottled up inside, you're like a walking time bomb that could go off at any given moment. Imagine what it's going to be like with all that tension mixed with all of your strength on your wedding night. Think long and hard, friend. She'll be damn lucky to survive, even if you go at your slowest pace. How will you control all of that tension, plus manage to control your strength?"

He refused to answer me, but I decided I had said enough, I most definitely gave him plenty to dwell on.

"If you change your mind, you know where to find me," I said with a small smile as I walked away.

There it was out there. I offered and he said no...for now.

**A/N: So there you guys have it. Can ya believe the nerve of Tanya and Derek?**

**Okay...now I have a really good question u guys...I thought about writing a chapter of the Outtake of Edward eventually giving in to Tanya's offer. Now as you all know he did go through with as you have read the story. My question is do you want me to actually write the chapter of Tanya and Edward together? I want my readers to decided. If you say yes...iIwill add a little twist in there. I won't say what though. It would be a nice little added treat. Yes or no. Thank you all very much for reading CHEATED. Now don't foget you still need to vote EVERY DAY intil March ist on Twi fanfiction recs for top ten completed story in January!**


End file.
